Sorry, Kushina!
by Namikaze Akane
Summary: "Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu" "Kejam sekali mereka! Apa nama perusahaannya?" "Alasan? Sebutkan alasannya!" "Tou-san, gadis Uzumaki itu kembali lagi" "Bunuh saja dia. Aku tak tahan lagi" APA AKU MULAI MENYUKAINYA? MinaKushi FanFict! Warning Typo, abal, alur yang gaje!
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minnnaaaaa! *heboh banget*

Akhirnya Akane Comeback lagi! *WooHoo* *RCS*

Sebelumnya Akane minta maaf ama follower New Life With Scarlet String karena mungkin Akane akan lama meng-updatenya. Akane sedang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolah dan sedang mencatat ide-ide baru fanfict pair MinaKushi atau untuk MFoMT antara Cliff dan sang tokoh utama.

Tanpa memperpanjang Mukaddimah, marilah kita membaca FanFict ini!

Selamat membaca! Sampai jumpa di akhir Chapter 1!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sorry Kushina © Namikaze Akane**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, and blablabla…**

**Rated: Teen (Not M!)**

**Main character: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina (orang tua gue)**

**Languange: So pasti Indonesia**

**Warning: Typo, alur abal-abal, and Update pending**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Don't be a silent reader! Okay?**

**Ready**

**Take and…**

**Action!**

Chapter 1

Secercah cahaya masuk melalui jendela menyinari wajah Kushina. Kushina yang tidur jam 12 karena pekerjaannya tampak masih mengantuk.

"Ng…" Kushina perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Setelah matanya sepenuhnya terbuka, ia pun mengikat rambutnya dan mencuci mukanya. Lalu ia melihat jam di handphonenya.

"Jam 8.30" kemudian ia meletakkan handphonenya kembali, lalu ia pergi ke dapur dan menyeduh the hijaunya.

Ting… Tong…

"Siapa?" Kushina berjalan malas-malasan ke pintu apartemennya itu.

"Tebak sendiri" jawab orang yang mengetuk pintu apartemen Kushina tadi.

"Hoo… Mikoto, tapi pagi sekali kamu datang" kata Kushina sambil membuka pintu.

Setelah pintu apartemennya itu terbuka, Mikoto dengan terburu-buru masuk ke kamar Kushina membereskan semua berkas-berkas yang harus di bawa Kushina bekerja.

"Hei… hei… Mikoto, kenapa kamu ini? Kan kita belum terlambat, minum teh saja denganku dulu" kata Kushina yang heran dengan sikap Mikoto. Ia paham dengan sifat Mikoto yang keibuan itu.

"Belum terlambat katamu?" Mikoto kemudian membuka lemari pakaian Kushina dan memilih-milih pakaian yang akan Kushina pakai.

Mikoto memilihkan blazer putih, baju kaus untuk dalaman blazer merah dan rok span hitam untuk Kushina. Dan mengambilkan sepatu high heels berwarna putih mutiara.

"Iya, kan masih jam… 8.30. AKU TERLAMBAT!" Kushina kemudian berlari mengambil handuk dan baju yang telah di pilihkan Mikoto dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Kushina memang pelupa, padahal baru tadi malam bossnya, Tsunade mengatakan bahwa dia harus datang pada jam 8.45.

~Flashback~

Jam 9 malam di sebuah bar Konoha.

"Tsunade-sama, benarkah besok nyonya grup Namikaze akan datang mengunjungi Ruangan kami?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya, Namikaze Misaki, istri Presiden Direktur Namikaze grup akan mengunjungi Ruangan kalian. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar, jika seorang boss mengunjungi pekerjanya?" kata Tsunade sambil meminum winenya.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi kenapa harus Ruangan kecil kami?" tanya Kushina yang agak ragu dengan tempatnya bekerja dengan Mikoto.

"Aku masih agak ragu mengatakannya. Karena kabar ini belum pasti kenyataannya" Jawab Tsunade yang sudah mulai mabuk.

"Hei… hei… kalau begini, aku tidak bisa siap dengan kedatangannya" kata Kushina sweatdrop.

"Aku dengar, ia sedang mencari jejak seorang anak temannya yang telah ia jodohkan dengan anaknya dahulu. Tetapi, keluarga anak tersebut pindah ke Uzushio, jadi perjodohan itu hampir gagal. Tapi, saat ia sedang keluar gedung pusat, ia melihat seorang wanita yang ia yakini sangat mirip dengan temannya. Tapi ia kehilangan jejak wanita tersebut" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa tempat kami yang harus di periksa?" tanya Kushina yang mulai penasaran.

"Karena kalian saat itu ada di gedung pusat" jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Memangnya kejadian itu kapan terjadi?" tanya Mikoto yang berusaha mengingat-ngingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia dan Kushina ke gedung pusat.

"Tanggal 1 Februari lalu" kata Tsunade yang mulai mengantuk.

"Tanggal 1 Februari bukannya saat kita mengantar naskah buku kita yang sudah lama belum selesai-selesai akibat kita sering pergi melakukan pengecheckan di pabrik baju?" kata Mikoto sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Iya. Oh iya Tsunade-sama, bagaimana jadinya?" tanya Kushina pada Tsunade.

"Besok kalian datang ke Ruangan 8.45. Jangan terlambat! Krrr…." Tsunade tertidur karena terlalu banyak minum.

~Flashback end~

"Mikoto, tolong isikan botol hijau dengan teh hijauku di atas meja. Botol merah dengan air putih. Lalu masukkan waffle dingin di kulkas ke tas makananku" kata Kushina dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Iya. Kushina, aku pinjam botol putih ya!" kata Mikoto sambil melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kushina.

"Pakai saja. Ambil apa yang kau butuhkan" kata Kushina setelah keluar kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamarnya untuk memakai bajunya.

Mikoto sudah sering ke apartemen Kushina, jadi ia tau apa saja yang Kushina butuhkan.

"Charger handphone jangan lupa" kata Mikoto mengingatkan Kushina.

"Ada apa membawa charger handphone segala?" tanya Kushina sambil membereskan semua bawaannya di kamar dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kushina sudah rapi dengan pakaian yang di pilihkan Mikoto. Rambutnya ia kuncir kuda.

"Sudah jelas hari ini kita akan sibuk. Nyonya Namikaze akan datang, mengecheck pabrik baju dan gudang bahan-bahan baju, dan hari ini kita akan ke Suna dengan Tsunade-sama" jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Iya ya! Aku lupa!" Kemudian Kushina memasukkan chargernya ke ransel barang bawaannya yang telah ia siapkan dengan Mikoto untuk berjaga-jaga dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Sudah, ayo kita keluar" kemudian Mikoto mengangkat barang bawaannya dengan Kushina.

Saat di basement, Kushina dan Mikoto memasukkan semua bawaannya ke dalam bagasi mobil Kushina. Lalu Kushina menghidupkan mobilnya, dan segera menuju ke Ruangannya yang berada di kantor cabang Namikaze grup.

_Don't try to life so wise_

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

'_cause you will hate yourself in the end_

Handphone Kushina berbunyi, karena ia memakai handsfree jadi ia bisa langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Kushina di sini" kata Kushina ramah.

"KUSHINA! Jam berapa ini? Nyonya Namikaze sudah berangkat dari kediamannya!" kata orang di seberang sana yang menelfon Kushina.

"Okay… Okay… Tsunade-sama, jangan khawatirkan aku dan Mikoto, kami sudah di persimpangan 2 blok dari Ruangan, tenang saja" Kushina menutup telfonnya tanpa izin, lalu mengebut di jalanan. Dalam 3 menit, Kushina sudah sampai dan langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di basement.

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana? Cepatkan?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Cepat sih cepat. Tapi dia sudah 2 blok dari sini. Cepat masukkan barang-barangmu dengan Mikoto ke ruangan kalian" perintah Tsunade yang naik lift ke lantai 2 tempat Ruangan Mikoto dan Kushina.

Ting…

Lift itupun berhenti. Kushina dan Mikoto pun membereskan barang bawaan mereka di ruangan mereka.

"Ayo turun" ajak Tsunade pada dua anak buahnya itu.

Kemudian mereka bertiga turun. Saat mereka keluar dari lift, tepat pada saat itu Namikaze Misaki keluar dari mobilnya beserta beberapa pengawalnya dan assistantnya.

"Ohayou Namikaze-sama" kata mereka bertiga sambil membungkukkan badan, begitu pula dengan pekerja lain yang ikut membungkukkan badan saat berjalan di dekat mereka bertiga.

"Ohayou! Wah, aku harus berterima kasih dengan orang-orang seperti kalian, yang berdedikasi tinggi pada perusahaan kami. Aku sebagai istri presiden merasa bangga dapat di sambut oleh orang-orang seperti kalian" kata Misaki sambil menatap wajah Kushina.

"Anda terlalu menyanjung Namikaze-sama. Kami yang harusnya berterima kasih, anda bersedia datang kemari untuk mengecheck pekerjaan kami. Kami merasa sangat berterima kasih" kata Kushina.

"Tunggu dulu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Misaki pada Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina" katanya. Misaki terkejut dengan jawaban Kushina.

"Apa kau anak dari Uzumaki Akemi?" tanyanya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Iya. Bagaimana anda bisa mengenali nama orang tua saya Namikaze-sama?" tanya Kushina yang agak heran.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu" kata Misaki sambil memeluk Kushina.

"Ehh… Namikaze-sama. Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Kushina agak kaget.

"Kau, pantas saja! Kau dulu pernah kami jodohkan, karena orang tuamu adalah teman baikku. Tapi, dimana Akemi tinggal sekarang?" tanya Misaki antusias.

"Ma… Maaf sebelumnya. Saya tinggal sendiri sejak umur saya 10 tahun" kata Kushina sedih.

"Lho? Bukannya Akemi ada? Kok kamu tinggal sendiri?" tanya Misaki bingung.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san meninggal saat rumah kami kebakaran dulu di Uzushio, memang saat itu aku sedang pergi ke sekolah, jadi aku selamat. Tapi Kaa-san dan Tou-san meninggal di tempat" kata Kushina miris.

"Ya ampun. Maafkan aku! Berarti kejadiannya itu sudah 12 tahun yang lalu?" kata Misaki sedih mendengar penjelasan Kushina.

"Tidak. Kejadiannya saat umurku 6 tahun. Setelah 3 tahun orang tuaku meninggal, seseorang mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan, mereka sangat baik kepadaku. Mereka memberiku pendidikan yang layak, pakaian yang layak, dan uang yang cukup banyak. Mungkin saat itu aku bisa membeli sebuah mobil sendiri" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata mereka merupakan lawan bisnis Tou-san, maksud mereka mengadopsiku karena ingin aku memberikan mereka semua berkas perusahaan Tou-san. Saat aku menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat, mereka telah mengambilnya. Saat aku mengetahuinya, mereka menjadikanku pelayan anak mereka" Kushina mengenang semua perjalanan hidupnya itu dengan senyuman pahit.

"Kejam sekali mereka! Apa nama perusahaannya?" kata Misaki dengan hawa mencekam.

"Namanya Hasegawa Corp. Dan anak yang pernah aku layani itu adalah Hasegawa Sara" kata Kushina mengingat-ngingatnya.

Misaki kaget, mukanya memucat. Ia tau siapa anak yang pernah menjadi tuan Kushina. Anak yang sekarang menjadi pujaan hati Minato. Ia memang lumayan dekat dengan Sara, karena Minato dan Sara sedang menjalani hubungan yang serius. Tapi, karena ia sudah berjanji pada Akemi akan menjodohkan Minato dengan Kushina, maka ia melakukan ini semua.

"Aa… Ah… Ya, lalu? Ba… Bagaimana?" kata Misaki gugup.

"Sara bertindak sewenang-wenang padaku. Ia menyuruhku membuatkan prnya, aku dilarang makan sebelum dia tertidur. Dan karena itu, aku pernah tidak makan hampir seharian. Dan yang paling membuatku kesal, dia mengeluarkanku dari sekolah hanya untuk melayaninya" kata Kushina dengan tatapan ingin membunuh Sara jika ada di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak marah?" kata Misaki penasaran.

"Aku sangat kesal dengan kelakuannya. Akhirnya aku mengambil barang-barangku sebelum aku diadopsi yang di simpan digudang, dan membawa semua uang yang mereka berikan dahulu. Setelah cukup bersiap-siap, aku mengambil saat yang tepat. Yaitu saat ulang tahun Hasegawa Corp yang ke 5" kata Kushina.

"Saat itu aku datang ke sana dengan Minato dan suamiku. Memang saat itu acaranya sangat ramai, tapi sungguh tak menyangka bahwa kau ada di sana" kata Misaki kaget.

"Saat itu Sara di datangi oleh teman-temannya, dan karena mereka semua lengah aku bisa kabur dan bertemu dengan Mikoto yang juga dulu merupakan teman panti asuhanku. Ia bernasib sama denganku, sama-sama di telantarkan setelah di adopsi. Karena itu kami sepakat untuk tinggal di Konoha, dan mencari tempat tinggal yang lumayan layak untuk dihuni. Selama itu, kami bekerja paruh waktu sampai kami mendapat pendidikan yang sangat layak di umur 18 tahun" Kushina menjelaskan semuanya dengan sabar.

"Maaf jika aku ikut campur omongan kalian. Yang dikatakan Kushina semuanya benar. Dan saat kami berumur 19 tahun, Kushina memilih untuk tinggal di apartemennya yang sekarang. Kami sudah seperti kakak beradik, 9 tahun kami bersama-sama mengarungi hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua membuat kami menjadi kuat. Dan akhirnya kami bisa menjadi seorang pengawas pabrik, dan seorang penulis" kata Mikoto sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke tangan Kushina.

"Aku kagum dengan kalian, mungkin jika aku menjadi salah satu diantara kalian, aku akan bunuh diri" Misaki hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya.

"Tapi, sekarang lebih baik kita duduk santai dan meminum teh buatan Uehara Mikoto dahulu" ajak Tsunade.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencicipi teh buatan Mikoto. Teman calon menantuku" Misaki kemudian menarik tangan Mikoto dan Kushina masuk kedalam lift.

Tingg…

Pintu Lift pun terbuka, mereka pun keluar. Dan mereka masuk ke dalam Ruangan milik Mikoto dan Kushina yang berisi banyak buku tentang kehidupan dan bisnis.

"Maaf. Aku undur diri dahulu" kata Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Tsunade-san?" tanya Misaki sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Aku ingin menyiapkan keberangkatanku, Mikoto, dan Kushina ke Suna malam ini" kata Tsunade.

"Jangan pergi!" larang Misaki.

"Kenapa Namikaze-sama?" Tsunade kaget dengan perintah wakil presiden direktur Namikaze Group ini.

"Aku ingin makan malam bersama dengan Kushina, Mikoto, dan tentu denganmu Tsunade-san" kata Misaki sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi…" kata-kata Tsunade di putus.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau kau setuju, aku akan menyuruh orang lain mengerjakan semua pekerjaanmu selama 2 minggu Tsunade-san" Misaki kembali menyeruput teh ala Mikoto Uehara itu.

"Ba… Baiklah Namikaze-sama" kata Tsunade sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup pintu Ruangan KushiMiko.

"Satu lagi!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Namikaze-sama'! Itu sangat menyebalkan! Aku lebih suka dipanggil 'Misaki-san'"

"Baiklah Misaki-san" kemudian Tsunade menutup pintu. Selang beberapa detik, terdengar tepukan tangan kebahagiaan Tsunade di luar.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan memanggil calon suamimu datang Kushina" kata Misaki sambil tersenyum centil.

"Te… Terserah anda saja Misaki-san" kata Kushina gugup.

"Untuk kalian berdua, kalian cukup memanggilku Kaa-san" kata Misaki.

"Baiklah Kaa-san" kemudian mereka menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka menghabiskan hari hingga malam di Ruangan Kushina. Ada yang dapat menebak kegiatan mereka selama 10 jam? Mereka bermain monopoli, game dari tablet yang ada di Ruangan, hingga membuka blog pribadi masing-masing. Dan satu kegiatan yang sangat… Hm…. Narsis yaitu berfoto dengan gaya bebas. Dan tentu saja, Misaki yang sangat bebas bergaya. Pengawal dan sekretaris Misaki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Jam 18.30 di jalan menuju tempat mereka akan makan malam.

"Kita akan makan dimana Kaa-san?" tanya Kushina.

"Di restaurant Kamaguchi. Di sana aku sudah memanggil Minato untuk datang juga" kata Misaki dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Oh iya Kaa-san, bagaimana kalau Minato dan Kushina duduk berdua?" saran Mikoto. Sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa mengeluarkan deathglarenya yang paling mematikan.

"Boleh… Boleh! Aku setuju!" Misaki dapat meredam deathglare dari Kushina.

Saat mereka sampai di restaurant bintang lima tersebut, ada seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dan seorang wanita berambut merah, tapi lebih muda dari pada rambut Kushina.

Kushina kaget dengan kehadiran wanita itu. Ya, wanita itu adalah Hasegawa Sara. Dua perempuan berambut merah itu sama-sama terkejut. Kushina tak habis fikir ia akan bertemu dengan mantan 'Tuannya' itu.

"Ka… Kau…" Sara hanya bisa gugup saat bertemu kembali dengan Kushina.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Sara-sama" Kushina tersenyum palsu di depan Sara.

Mikoto kaget dengan siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang. Seorang wanita kejam yang membuat Kushina hidup tersiksa.

"Ternyata kau datang, Sara" Misaki yang dulunya ramah kepada Sara, sekarang bersikap dingin pada Sara.

"I… Iya… Kaa-san" Sara masih gugup dengan kehadiran Kushina yang sudah lama menghilang.

"Kaa-san, siapa wanita ini?" tanya Minato.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu" Misaki langsung berjalan ke dalam restaurant itu dengan santai.

Minato berjalan di belakang Kaa-sannya itu.

"Wah… Wah… Anda telah tumbuh besar tanpa layananku Sara-sama" kata Kushina tersenyum licik.

"Ten… Tentu. Dan kau, Ku… Kukira kau mati" Sara masih gugup dengan kehadiran Kushina.

"Mati? Apa kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang pernah aku alami dahulu? Aku bisa bertahan hampir sehari tanpa makan sama sekali. Ingat, namaku UZUMAKI KUSHINA. Anggota klan terkuat yang telah berjaya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu" kata Kushina di telinga Sara, dan menekankan kata Uzumakinya.

"Hei Kushina! Apa kau tak ingin masuk?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya iya Mikoto calon istri Fugaku Uchiha" kata Kushina menyebutkan nama pasangan Mikoto.

"Sudah! Jangan menggodaku terus! Ayo!" Mikoto blusing dengan ucapan Kushina.

"Aku duluan Sara-sama. Hmp…" Kushina pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Sara yang masih kaget.

Kushina berjalan 2 meter di belakang Mikoto. Kemudian mereka sampai pada suatu ruangan yang di atas pintunya di tulis VIP.

"Mm… Kaa-san, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" kata Kushina pada Misaki. Misaki hanya bisa tersenyum karena ucapan Kushina.

"Tentu tidak. Ini kan acara penyambutanmu sebagai calon anggota keluarga Namikaze" kata Misaki.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kushina. Ayo kita mulai acaranya" Misaki kemudian membunyikan lonceng dan para pelayan meletakkan makanan di meja panjang itu.

Kringgg….

"Halo" sapa Misaki.

"Halo, Misaki-san. Maaf aku tidak bisa pergi ke restaurant yang kau bilang, aku sedang ada urusan mendadak. Saat aku berjalan ke dekat mobilku di basement gedung utama, aku tersandung batu, sehingga aku harus ke rumah sakit, karena kakiku terseleo" jelas Tsunade.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu, besok jangan datang ke kantor, biar aku bawakan pemijat yang sangat handal. Ya?" saran Misaki.

"Ah…"

"Tidak ada penyangkalan! Ini rasa terima kasihku karena kau mau menerima anak sahabatku ini" kata Misaki sambil melirik kea rah Kushina yang berkutat dengan Handphonenya.

"Baiklah"

"Oke, sampai jumpa"

Tut… Tut…

"Kaa-san, kapan acaranya dimulai?" tanya Minato yang mulai bosan.

"Oh iya, baiklah. Kita mulai acaranya" Kemudian Misaki bangkitdari duduknya.

"Baiklah, pada hari ini aku mengundang kalian ke sini, karena aku ingin mengenalkan salah seorang anggota baru keluarga Namikaze. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Misaki sambil mempersembahkan waktu untuk bicara pada Kushina.

"Baiklah. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Aku lahir di Uzushiogakure. Sekian" Kushina kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Dan sekarang Minato. Perkenalkan namamu" kata Misaki mempersilahkan Minato memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato. Sekian" kemudian Minato kembali duduk dengan santainya. Tanpa yang lain sadari, ternyata ia melirik ke arah Kushina.

"Apa? Sesingkat itu? Apa tidak bisakah kau bilang kalau kau lahir di Konoha pada tanggal 25 Januari? Dan sekarang kau merupakan penerus tunggal Namikaze Group?" tanya Misaki yang kesal terhadap cara Minato memperkenalkan diri.

"Itu bukannya sudah tidak perlu?" kata Minato dengan senyuman yang bisa di bilang err… mengejek.

"Kenapa? Apakah mereka sudah tau semuanya?" tanya Misaki membela diri.

"Kan sudah Kaa-san sebutkan tadi" kata Minato dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"Hah? Masa? Hm… Ah… I… Iya ya!" Misaki hanya bisa menatahan tawanya terhadap kelakuannya sendiri.

"Hh… Lalu kenapa Kaa-san mengundang aku dan Sara ke sini? Lalu tak biasanya Kaa-san membawa orang lain kesini?" kata Minato yang mulai agak bosan.

"Oh iya, Mikoto, bisa kau dan Minato pergi keluar dulu? Aku ingin berbicara pada Sara dan Kushina" Mikoto kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya, begitu juga dengan Minato.

Klap…

Pintu ruangan itupun tertutup, tinggallah mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, jelaskan padaku Sara, bagaimana cara kau mengenal Kushina?" tanya Misaki pada Sara.

"Ah… I… Iya… Bagaimana ya? Kami berteman sejak lama" kata Sara sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Apa benar Kushina?" Misaki pun mengalihakan perhatiannya pada Kushina.

"Hm… Bisa di bilang…. TIDAK" Kushina pun tersenyum licik pada Sara.

"Kaa-san… Apa yang ia katakan itu tidak benar! A… Aku berteman baik dengannya. Ya kan Kushina?" Sara hanya berharap cemas Kushina dapat memaafkannya

"Tidak! Kau adalah mantan tuanku! Aku tidak pernah lupa itu! Apa kau tidak ingat semuanya, SARA-SAMA?" Kushina mulai geram dengan kelakuan Sara yang terus mencoba berbohong.

"Sara, lebih baik kau jujur daripada aku semakin tidak mempercayaimu!" Misaki akhirnya dapat membuat Sara terpojok.

"Kaa-san!" Sara mencoba membela dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah? Berbohong pada kenyataan yang ada? Membohongiku, Minato, dan juga lainnya selama ini"

"Baiklah Kaa-san! Aku mengakui semuanya! Tapi itu semua memiliki alasan!" bela Sara.

"Alasan? Sebutkan alasannya!" Misaki mulai tak sabar dengan kata-kata Sara.

"Aku tak menyukainya karena ia memiliki kepintaran, kecantikan, dan sebuah keluarga yang sukses. Sedangkan aku? Hanya seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu pintar, aku juga merupakan gadis yang tiak terlalu cantik, serta Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku mati-matian memperjuangkan perusahaan agar tidak bangkrut. Setelah orang tuanya meninggal, Tou-san dan Kaa-san bisa bernafas lega, karena perusahaan anak ini diambil alih oleh Tou-san" Sara menjelaskan semuanya.

"Setelah beberapa lama, rupanya ia diadopsi oleh Tou-san dan Kaa-san, akhirnya orang yang aku jadikan rival tunduk patuh padaku. Aku ingin ia merasakan bagaimana posisiku dulu. Makanya aku bertindak sewenang-wenang padanya" Sara akhirnya mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Hanya itu? Hanya itu?" tanya Misaki.

"Iya, hanya itu" jawab Sara yakin.

"'HANYA' sebuah kata yang di ucapkan ketika menjelaskan sebuah permasalahan yang akan membawa orang yang menderita di karenakan kata itu hanya menjelaskan sedikitnya saja, tidak menjelaskan semuanya. Hanya, hanya, hanya, HANYA ITU KAU BILANG?" Kushina tidak bisa lagi menahan semua perasaannya.

"Iya! Memang iya!" jawab Sara lantang.

"Apa… Apa kau tau? Pe… Penyebab kematian orang tuaku?" tanya Kushina yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Kebakaran di rumahmu. Itu hanya kebakaran biasa. Kau tidak perlu melebih-lebihkannya!"

"Bukan! Itu semua bukan kecelakaan biasa. Tapi karena orang tuamu! Tou-sanmu menyuruh pembunuh bayaran untuk menembak Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku. Setelah mereka berdua tewas, orang itu membakar rumahku dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku di dalamnya!" Kushina menejelaskannya dengan sabar dan sambil menahan tangisnya.

"A… Apa? Apa kau bi… bilang? Tou-sanku? Tou-sanku membunuh orang tuamu? Jangan memfitnah orang tuaku!" Sara tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Kushina.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kau pikir dengan cara apa aku bisa menjadi penulis? Aku membaca hampir semua buku di perpustakaan seluruh instansi di Konoha. Berhubung Konoha berkerjasama erat dengan Uzushio, akupun sempat membaca buku kriminalitas yang tersimpan di perpustakaan polisi Konoha" Kushina tersenyum penuh kemenangan atas tuduhan Sara padanya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menuduh orang tuaku?" tanya Sara yang sangat kesal.

"Dari hasil penyelidikan, di tubuh orang tuaku di temukan 2 selongsong peluru yang bersarang di perutnya. Dan rumahku terbakar secara tidak wajar. Tak jauh dari rumahku, sebuah name tag dengan label perusahaan keluargamu ditemukan. Dan setelah orang tuamu mendapatkan semua asset perusahaan keluargaku yang tersisa, orang tuamu merubah sikapnya padaku. Dan yang paling tidak masuk akal sikap Tou-sanmu yang membuatku menjadi pelayanmu" Kushina menjelaskan semuanya dengan tenang. Tapi, Misaki tau sikap Kushina itu jauh sekali dari apa yang ada di hatinya sekarang.

"Aa… Aku… Aku pulang saja" kemudian Sara pergi keluar ruangan. Minato dan Mikoto pun tak lama masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Kaa-san, kenapa Sara pergi terburu-buru?" tanya Minato yang pebasaran dengan sikap Sara yang notabene kekasihnya.

"Kau akan tau lain kali Minato" Misaki pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Minato yang mulai bingung.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu" Misaki kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa?"

"Minato, kau tidak akan marahkan jika ini keputusanku dan Tou-sanmu sejak kau lahir dahulu?"

"Aku tau apa yang Tou-san dan Kaa-san putuskan untukku itu baik"

"Baiklah, jika kau katakana itu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Kushina akan aku tunangkan denganmu"

"Apa?" Minato kaget bukan kepalang. Ia hanya menginginkan jika Sara menjadi tunangannya.

"Aku sudah menjodohkan kalian sejak kecil dahulu"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin bertunangan dengan Sara seorang" kata Minato dengan sok puitis *ditabok*

"Tidak bisa mengelak Minato! Ini sudah kami putuskan sejak 22 tahun yang lalu! Kau tidak boleh mengubahnya lagi!" Misaki mendesak agar Minato dapat bertunangan dengan Kushina.

"Kau akan bertunangan denganku, tapi kau boleh menjalin hubungan dengan Sara-sama" Kushina pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"A… Apa aku tidak keberatan?" tanya Minato yang kaget dengan sikap Kushina.

"Tidak, lagi pula walaupun hingga aku dan kau menikah, aku tidak peduli jika kau masih menjalin hubungan dengannya" Kushina pun pergi keluar ruangan.

Minato yang mendengar pernyataan Kushina merasa hatinya sangat sakit. Bagi di tusuk ribuan jarum secara bersamaan.

Minato pov~

Aku tak menyangka seorang wanita yang merelakan suaminya masih menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi kenapa hatiku menjadi sangat sakit? Bagaikan kehilangan sesuatu yang ada di dalam hatiku.

Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal pada diriku sendiri.

APA AKU MULAI MENYUKAINYA?

Entahlah, hatiku masih saja resah.

End Of Minato pov~

Bruk…

Misaki dan yang lain bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Bunyi apa itu?" Misakipun berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Mikoto.

"KUSHINA!" terdengar teriakan Misaki dan Mikoto. Minato yang khawatir pun akhirnya keluar ruangan untuk mengecheck semuanya baik-baik saja.

Terbalik dengan kenyataan, Kushina terbaring lemah di dekapan Misaki yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Badannya yang putih tampak sangat lemah, dalam keadaan itu tampak Kushina sedang dalam keadaan bersedih, kaget, kecewa, dan sangat terpukul. Di wajah Kushina tampaklah air mata bening Kushina.

'Ku… Kushina…' batin Minato.

"Minato! (hiks) Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? (hiks) Cepat panggil Sato (hiks)!" Minato langsung berlari ke lorong panjang yang lumayan luas. Tak ada orang di sana kecuali Sara yang sedang menangis.

"Sa… Sara… Kau kenapa?" Minato kemudian membalikkan badan Sara ke hadapannya.

"A… Aku… (hiks) Minato!" Sara kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Minato.

Minato benar-benar dalam dilema saat itu. Saat ini dua orang wanita sedang membutuhkannya. Hatinya ingin menolong Kushina, tapi akal sehatnya menyuruh ia untuk berada di dekat Sara.

"Minato… (hiks) berjanjilah! (hiks) berjanjilah padaku! (hiks) kau tidak akan meninggalkanku (hiks) apapun yang terjadi (hiks)" Sara mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Minato merasa berat untuk melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Sara. Tapi akhirnya ia melingkarkannya juga.

"Aku berjanji"

Terdengar suara klakson mobil di depan restaurant itu.

"A… Aku… Aku pulang dulu ya!" Sara melepaskan pelukannya dari Minato.

"Iya. Hati-hati ya!" Minato melambaikan tangannya pada Sara.

Di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa.

"Tou-san, boleh aku masuk?" tanya seorang wanita bernama Hasegawa Sara.

"Boleh sayang" kemudian sang Tou-san yang di ketahui merupakan pemimpin Hasegawa Group, Hasgawa Hirota mempersilahkan anaknya masuk ke ruangan kerjanya.

"Tou-san, gadis Uzumaki itu kembali lagi" kata Sara sambil tersenyum pucat.

"A… Apa? Maksudnya Uzumaki Kushina" tanya Hirota pada anaknya itu.

"Iya. Rupanya ia kenalan dekat Namikaze Misaki"

"Lalu kita apakan dia?" kata sang Tou-san dengan senyum licik.

"Bunuh saja dia. Aku tak tahan lagi" Sara pun mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia lakukan pada Kushina.

"Baiklah sayang. Tapi, itu harus secara pelan-pelan. Karena Tou-san tidak ingin ada orang yang curiga tentang kematiannya" Hirota kemudian menyeruput kopinya.

"Baiklah Tousan. Tapi, kematian Uzumaki Akihiro dan Uzumaki Akemi sudah Kushina ketahui" kata Sara memperingatkan Tou-sannya.

Hirota kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan anaknya. Tak ia sangka bahwa semua yang ia sembunyikan dari anaknya selama ini telah terungkap.

"Tapi tampaknya kita juga harus menyingkirkan Namikaze Misaki juga" kata Sara dengan was-was.

"Baiklah sayang" kemudian Sara keluar dari ruangan kerja pemimpin Hasegawa Group itu sambil tersenyum licik.

**To Be Continued**

**Tu Bi Kontiyiud**

**Alhamdulillah! Walaupun puasa bisa menyelesaikan FanFict baru ini!**

**Kushina: Akane-chan… ^^**

**Akane: Apaan pake Chan-chan? Kun aja napa? !_!**

**Minato: Jatuh harga diri laki-laki sekarang! TT_TT**

**Akane: Maksudnya? -_-**

**Minato: Gak ada! Abaikan! ^_^**

**Akane: *buakh* Minato-kun diam deh :P**

**Minato: Ittai! Iya deh!**

**Maaf ya kalau banyak Typo dan alurnya aneh! M(_ _)M**

**Okay, and akhir kata di Chapter ini….**

**REVIEW PLEASE! M(_ _)M**


	2. Chapter 2

Di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Plak…

"Dasar anak tak tau malu!" Misaki menampar Minato hingga Minato masih memegang pipinya setalah 3 menit sejak tamparan itu berlalu.

"Kaa-san! Aku kan tidak sengaja!" Minato mencoba membela dirinya.

"Tidak sengaja? Tidak sengaja katamu? Kushina sudah sangat berbaik hati padamu. Merelakan dirinya dimiliki oleh orang yang tidak mau belajar mencintainya, membuat dirinya tersiksa karena orang sepertimu. Apa kau tidak merasa malu?" tanya Misaki pada anaknya itu.

Minato hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tau tindakannya membuat Kaa-sannya marah padanya hingga seperti ini.

Pip…

Harum ruangan perawatan pasien menyeruak saat Minato membuka ruangan tempat Kushina di rawat. Infus terpasang di tubuhnya yang putih. Mikoto terlelap dengan sebuah selimut menyelimuti badannya. Minato merasa sangat bersalah pada Kushina. Karena ia merasa Kushina terlalu baik terhadap sifatnya.

Tok… Tok…

"Permisi" seorang pria bermata onix masuk ke ruangan tempat Kushina di rawat.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Minato yang bingung dengan lelaki itu, berani-beraninya masuk ke kamar wanita dirawat.

"Hn. Aku calon suami Mikoto. Namaku Uchiha Fugaku" Fugaku kemudian membangunkan Mikoto.

"Hnnh… Lho Fugaku? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Mikoto bingung dari mana Fugaku mendapatkan info kalau dirinya ada di sana.

"Misaki-san menelfonku lewat handphonemu. Katanya kau ada disini. Karena aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu, maka aku langsung saja ke sini dari kantor kepolisian pusat yang kebetulan dekat dari sini" Fugaku kemudian membawa Mikoto pergi.

"Maafkan aku! Kami berdua pergi dulu" Fugaku menundukkan badannya dan langsung pergi dengan Mikoto.

Tinggal Minato dan Kushina di ruangan itu. Minato masih merasa ia sangat bersalah pada Kushina.

_I'd chatch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on the blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

"Halo?" Minato mengangkat telfon di handphonenya.

"Minato, bisa kau jaga Kushina untuk malam ini?" kata Misaki tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada keperluan, jadi kau jaga ia malam ini saja! Oke?"

"Ya ya. Ya sudah, aku mau tidur dulu di sofanya. Oke?"

"Iya"

Jam 5 pagi

"Ng… I… Ini dimana?" Kushina kaget ia berada dimana sekarang. Biasanya ia terbangun di kamarnya yang bernuansa putih dan beige itu.

Kemudian ia bangkit dari kasurnya, tetapi infusnya menyangkut.

'Oh, sialan' Kushina tersenyum miris. Kemudian ia mencabut infusnya dengan paksa, lalu ia memegangi tangannya karena pencabutan paksa infuse tadi.

Ia ingin pergi ke luar ruangan dengan maksud pergi mencari udara segar. Tapi, ia melihat Minato yang tertidur di sofakamarnya di rawat dengan balutan kaus biru tua dan celana jeans.

'Dia tinggal di sini semalaman? Hanya untuk menjagaku?' batin Kushina. Tanpa ia sadari mukanya langsung memerah seperti udang yang baru siap di rebus dan siap di hidangkan.

"Ng… Sara" kata Minato yang masih tertidur.

Kushina diam mematung setelah mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Minato. Ia tidak tau kenapa hatinya sangat sakit ketika Minato menyebutkan nama itu.

"Ng… Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya" Minato yang baru bangun langsung bangkit dan duduk di sofa dimana ia tidur semalam untuk menjaga Kushina.

"Belum, aku belum bangun. Aku tertidur sambil berjalan" Kushina kesal dengan pertanyaan Minato yang ia anggap tidak bermutu.

"Oh, apa perlu aku ambilkan air agar kau bangun Kushina?" Minato tersenyum pada Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa karena mukanya memerah lagi.

"Hei… hei… apa kau sakit?" Minato yang khawatir, langsung mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Kushina.

Kushina kaget dengan perlakuan Minato, ia belum pernah sekalipun di sentuh oleh satu orang pun laki-laki.

Plak…

"Mesum!" Kushina langsung berlalu meninggalkan Minato yang baru saja mendapatkan tamparan yang kedua dalam minggu ini.

Blam…

Kushina membanting pintu kamar itu dari luar dengan keras. Minato hanya bisa tercengan-cengang dengan kekuatan Kushina.

"Wah, baru kenal saja sudah berani-berani menamparku. Bagaimana jika kami nanti menjalin hubungan yang serius? Mungkin saja aku mati di tangannya" Minato tersenyum senang karena perlakukan Kushina. Bukan karena Minato suka di tampar oleh Kushina, tapi ia senang karena ia tau muka Kushina memerah akibat perlakuannya.

Kushina sekarang sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Ia merasa di belakangnya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

'Awas saja kalau ada yang berani-berani menggangguku. Akan aku hajar dia sampai babak belur!' Kushina masih was-was dengan kehadiran orang misterius tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kushina langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga orang misterius tersebut kehilangan jejak Kushina.

"Hirota-sama, aku melihat wanita Uzumaki itu di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia tampak baik-baik saja" tiba-tiba orang misterius itu mendelik ke arah Minato berjalan.

"_Lalu, bagaimana keadaan disana?"_ tanya Hirota.

"Hi… Hirota-sama, rupanya Namikaze Minato kekasih Sara-sama ada di sini juga. Tampaknya ia mencari wanita Uzumaki tadi" kata orang itu sambil bersembunyi di gudang perlatan kebersihan.

"_Baiklak, berikan aku berita lagi nanti. Jangan sampai ketahuan"_ kemudian Hirota menutup pembicaraannya dengan orang misterius itu.

"Jadi… Minato juga ada disana?" Sara yang masuk ke ruangan kerja Hirota tanpa izin langsung tertunduk lesu.

"Sayang, kau tak perlu khawatirkan itu. Bisa saja Minato hanya ingin menjenguk Kushina. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir" Hirota mencoba menenangkan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ta… Tapi, apa wajar, seorang lelaki menjenguk wanita jam segini? Apa ia tidak menjaga Kushina semalaman?" Sara meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Sara, kau terlalu khawatir padanya. Tou-san berjanji akan segera meminta Kaa-sannya Minato untuk segera melakukan pertunangan antara kalian berdua" Hirota meyakinkan anaknya agar tidak sedih terus menerus.

"Apa benar itu Tou-san?" Sara kaget dengan janji Tou-sannya padanya.

"Benar" Hirota tersenyum pada anaknya. Tapi, sebenarnya ia tau apa maksud Minato ada disana, dan sebenarnya jika bukan karena Sara, ia juga telah merancang pembunuhan untuk keluarga Namikaze itu.

Di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Jam 05.30

"Hoi! Kushina!" Minato menyapa Kushina dari jauh, langsung saja Kushina membuang mukanya.

"Hoi, Tomat!" karena kesal, Minato mengejek Kushina dengan kata 'Tomat'.

Kushina yang mendengar Minato mengucapkan kata kunci kotak Pandoranya yang sudah lama tidak di ucapakan orang lain, langsung menghadiahkan Minato Mode Habaneronya, rambutnya menjadi 9 untaian yang sangat sangar di mata semua orang.

"A… A… A…" Minato langsung memucat seperti mayat.

"APA A A A? HAH?" Kushina langsung bertanya pada Minato dengan aura mematikan.

"Ti… Tidak…" Minato masih pucat dengan gaya bicara Kushina.

Kushina sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia kemudian meredam kemarahannya dan merapikan rambutnya kembali.

"Maaf ya! Aku sudah lama tidak mengeluarkannya, makanya aku sangat mengerikan" Kushina melirik ke arah Minato yang tidak pucat lagi.

"Tak apa. Lalu, kenapa kau mencabut infusmu? Bukannya kau harus istirahat?" tanya Minato.

"Kenapa harus istirahat? Oh iya, kau benar. Aku pingsan karena kelelahan semalam kan? Lalu, kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku dengan alasan mencari bantuan" Kushina tersenyum miris pada Minato.

"Ta… Tapi aku tidak…" ucapan Minato terputus karena kata-katanya di putus duluan oleh Kushina.

"Tidak bermaksud? Jadi apa maksudnya? Meninggalkanku untuk bangun, berjalan sendiri ke rumah sakit ini, dan membiarkanku mati karena stress dan kelelahan?" Kushina memandang ke langit yang mulai ke oren-orenan.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Aku tidak suka melakukan semua ini…" Minato menyadari apa yang ia katakan.

"Kalau tidak suka kenapa kau melakukannya? Bahkan kau menjadi stalker pasien pagi-pagi. Apa kau tidak sadar?"

"I… Itu…"

"Sudahlah, lupakan, abaikan, dan buang semua percakapan kita pagi ini dari otakmu yang ku dengar sangat jenius itu, dari pada memenuhi memorimu" Kushina berlalu meninggalkan Minato sendirian.

"Tidak! Itu hakku! Menyimpan semua memori yang pernah aku lakukan. Dan satu lagi, aku benci dengan perkataanmu itu! Bahkan mungkin menjadi sahabat saja aku sudah tidak sudi" Minato berkata dengan nada tinggi, sehingga membuat Kushina tersenyum sedih.

"Aku hanya menyukai Sara! Dan jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan hatiku ini!" perkataan Minato membuat Kushina semakin remuk hatinya. Tak ia sangka, Minato tidak menganggapya sama sekali.

Kushina pov~

Apa kau tau Minato? Di dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku mencintaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Tapi, kenapa kau harus memilih wanita yang membuatku remuk, hancur berkeping-keping, dan wanita yang telah membuatku lebih hina daripada hewan?

Apa cara pandangmu terhadapku sama dengan cara pandang Sara dahulu denganku?

Apa karena aku merupakan seorang anak yatim piatu? Pernah terbuang? Dan aku hanyalah wanita biasa yang merupakan anak 'mantan' pengusaha?

Aku benar-benar akan belajar membencimu Minato! Aku akan belajar tentang itu semua!

End of Kushina pov~

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa! Terus kau tiru sikap Sara-sama! Aku membenci kalian berdua!" Kushina langsung masuk ke gedung Rumah Sakit.

"Sara… Sama?" Minato bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Kushina.

Minato langsung menelfon Kaa-sannya.

"Halo, Kaa-san. Ini aku, Minato. Aku ingin pulang" Minato langsung to the point saat berbicara pada Kaa-sannya.

"Halo, Minato. Ada apa? Kenapa kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Misaki bingung dengan perkataan Minato yang langsung to the point begitu.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada Kaa-san. Kushina berbicara aneh-aneh pagi ini" Minato yang sudah berada di parkiran basement membuka mobilnya.

"Okay… Aku akan berada di sana dalam waktu 5 menit. Jangan pergi! Atau siap-siap saja semua asetmu akan ku sita" Misaki mengancam Minato agar ia tak meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

"I… Iya… Aku akan tetap _stay_ kok Kaa-san" Minato langsung menuruti perintah Kaa-sannya saat itu juga dan langsung masuk ke kamar Kushina.

Di kamar Kushina.

Kushina sudah mengganti baju dengan bajunya yang kemarin ia pakai. Minato yang masuk ke kamarnya langsung terpana dengan Kushina yang saat ini akan pergi.

'Cantik… cantik sekali' batin Minato.

"Ada apa memandangku dengan tatapan mengerikan begitu, Minato-sama?" Kushina mendengus kesal karena ia terus saja dipandangi seperti itu.

"Ti… Tidak. Aku ingin bertanya padamu" kata Minato sambil menyiapkan pertanyaannya pada Kushina.

"Silahkan bertanya Minato-sama" Kushina membiarkan Minato bertanya padanya sebelum dia pergi.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Sara dengan suffix –sama dan mulai memanggilku Minato-sama sejak aku mengatakan aku membencimu?" tanya Minato penasaran.

Kushina terkejut dengan pertanyaan Minato itu. Ia tidak ingin Minato tau tentang masa lalunya. Ia juga tidak ingin Sara mengusik hidupnya lagi jika ia memberi tau Minato tentang kelakuan Sara padanya dulu.

"Boleh aku mengajukan persyaratan?" Kushina bertanya pada Minato agar Minato bisa seidkit bungkam.

"Boleh"

"Persyaratannya hanya satu. JANGAN BERTANYA LAGI" Kushina pun berlalu sambil tersenyum licik pada Minato.

"Hei! Apa…" Minato yang ingin protes, tidak melihat Kushina lagi, dan karena itu ia menghentikan acara protesnya.

Kushina berlari-lari ke luar Rumah Sakit dengan tergesa-gesa agar ia tidak di kejar oleh Minato. Tapi, saat ia berada di depan pintu utama untuk menaiki taksi, ia bertemu dengan Misaki yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

Kushina langsung berbaur dengan orang-orang di rumah sakit yang berada di depan pintu. Akhirnya ia lolos dari rombongan Misaki cs.

Brak!

"Apa maksudmu Kushina pergi, hah?" Misaki marah karena Minato membiarkan Kushina pergi tanpa mencegahnya.

"Saat aku ingin bertanya, ia sudah pergi dari hadapanku" Minato membela dirinya agar ia tidak di kenakan sanksi.

"Oh ya ampun… Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Misaki melihat ke langit-langit ruangan Kushina di rawat.

"Itu dia!"

Di apartementnya, Kushina yang baru sampai langsung memasak air dan menghidupkan air kamar mandinya. Kemudian ia langsung membereskan apartemennya yang bertipe keluarga itu.

Mulai dari menyapu, mengelap lantai dengan tangan, mengelap semua perabotannya yang berdebu, membersihkan peralatan dapur, menyuci pakaiannya, dan lainnya ia lakukan sendiri.

Ting… Tong…

"Siapa?" tanya Kushina yang sedang memasak ramen instannya.

"Ini Kaa-san. Kushina, buka pintunya segera!" Kushina kaget karena Misaki tau letak apartementnya

Cklek…

"Kushina. Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah sakit tanpa membari tahuku?" Misaki langsung memeluk Kushina sambil melihat isi apartement Kushina.

"Aku membenci Rumah Sakit sejak dulu. Jadi aku pergi saja dari sana. Toh, Minato tidak melarangku" jelas Kushina.

"Oh, maafkan Minato ya Kushina!" kata Misaki sambil tersenyum cerah.

Di basement Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Pip… pip…

"Permisi Minato-sama. Kaa-san anda, Misaki-sama memerintahkan kami mengambil mobil anda secara paksa" kata seseorang bertubuh kekar dengan jas hitam yang Minato ketahui merupakan orang suruhan Kaa-sannya.

"Ti… Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya" Minato bersikeras dan menyembunyikan kunci mobilnya di belakang tubuhnya.

Pria yang berbicara pada Minato itu mendelik pada anak dua buahnya. Dan kedua anak buahnya langsung mengambil kunci itu dari Minato. Pria tadi membuka pintu mobil Minato dan langsung masuk ke mobil Minato. Orang-orang yang menahan Minato tadi langsung masuk ke mobil dengan sigap.

"Hei!" Minato mengejar mobilnya yang sudah berlalu.

"KUSHINAAAAAAAAA!"

Back to Kushina apartement~

"Kushina, apa kau tidak ingin yang lebih besar dari apartement ini?" tanya Misaki mencoba mengetes sifat Kushina.

"Tidak. Bagiku, apartement ini sudah menjadi albumku. Dan aku tidak ingin pindah dari sini" kata Kushina sambil melihat-lihat apartementnya itu.

"Oh. Tapi kalau mengganti perabotan seperti sofa ini dengan sofa trend baru, bagaimana?" tanya Misaki.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menghemat uangku. Aku ingin membangun kembali Uzumaki Group yang telah runtuh, kembali menjadi perusahaan besar seperti masa kejayaannya dulu" jelas Kushina.

Misaki tertegun dengan tekat Kushina membangun Uzumaki Group lagi. Ia tau jika membangun sebuah perusahaan itu tidaklah mudah, butuh perjuangan, modal yang besar, dan butuh dukungan dari banyak pihak.

"Lalu, jika kau menikah dengan Minato, apa kau ingin pernikahan yang mewah?" tanya Misaki.

"Aku tidak akan meminta yang mewah. Aku hanya menginginkan pernikahan yang cuma pengikatan. Aku tau pernikahan kami akan hancur" kata Kushina miris.

Misaki kaget dengan kata-kata Kushina. Ia tau Kushina ingin sekali bebas dari perjodohan itu. Tapi, itu kepercayaan orang tua Kushina padanya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Misaki yang heran pada Kushina.

"Di rumah sakit tadi pagi. Aku dan Minato bertengkar. Kami memasalahkan tentang perasaan kami. Dan saat aku akan pergi, ia bilang 'Aku hanya menyukai Sara! Dan jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan hatiku ini!' Itu membuatku yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Minato" kata Kushina.

Misaki tertegun dengan ucapan Kushina yang sangat menderita dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Ehm… Kaa-san, aku mau membuat teh dulu ya" Kushina langsung pergi ke dapurnya dan membuat teh hijau untuk Misaki.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Namikaze yang mewah dan bergaya Jepang-Eropa itu terparkir sebuah limosin berwarna hitam mengkilap.

Ting… Tong…

Cklek…

"Permisi, apa Misaki-sama ada di dalam?" Tanya Hirota.

"Maaf, Misaki-sama sedang pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan Akihito-sama sedang pergi ke Suna. Apa ada yang dapat saya bantu?" Tanya maid di rumah itu dengan sopan.

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin menitip pesan"

"Pesan?"

"Iya. Bilang pada Misaki kalau Hasegawa Hirota ingin menemuinya malam ini di restaurant Kamaguchi. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengajak Minato juga" pesan Hirota singkat.

"Baiklah Hirota-sama" kemudian Hirota berbalik masuk ke limosinnya.

"Tou-san, apa Minato ada di dalam?" Tanya Sara yang juga ada di dalam limosin.

"Entahlah, Tou-san hanya bertanya keberadaan Misaki-sama. Tapi sepertinya Minato belum kembali" Sara yang mendengar kata-kata Tou-sannya langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya sudah. Nanti malampun aku akan bertemu dengannya"

Di apartement Kushina.

"Kaa-san, aku mau membuat pancake. Apa Kaa-san mau pancake?" Kushina yang sudah lapar karena ia membersihkan apartementnya tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu. Ddan sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi.

"Boleh, tapi jangan selai strawberry ya! Kaa-san alergi dengan strawberry"

"Oke!" Kushina mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Misaki.

"Halo, restaurant Kamaguchi. Bisa memesan tempat untuk makan malam?"

"_Bisa, untuk berapa orang?"_

"Untuk 4 orang saja"

"_VIP atau ruang biasa?"_

"VIP"

"_Baiklah. Pembayaran dilakukan saat anda datang ke restaurantnya saja"_

"Iya. Dan aku ingin di salah satu dessertnya terselip strawberry ataupun segala yang berbau strawberry di dalamnya" Hirota tersenyum licik saat itu, karena memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Misaki.

Di Apartemen Kushina.

"Wah, pancake buatanmu enak sekali Kushina" Misaki masih melanjutkan menyantap Pancake buatan Kushina.

"Hahahaha…. Kaa-san! Itu terlalu berlebihan lho! Masih kalah dengan Pancake dari kedai CakeDeli" Kushina tersenyum karena sanjungan MIsaki yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Benarkah? Wah, kalau begitu aku harus mengadakan kontes antara kau dan pembuat Pancake di kedai CakeDeli, kan? Hahahahaha…."

"Kalau aku menang, berarti aku lebih pantas memiliki kedai itu kan?"

"Benar juga. Wah, kalau begitu… Apa perlu kita melakukan kontes itu?"

"Hahahaha…. Tidak perlu kaa-san. Aku tau kemampuan memasakku masih belum seberapa"

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita bereskan ini semua" Misaki kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo" Kushina kemudian juga bangkit dan mencuci piringnya dan piring Misaki.

Ting… Tong…

"Siapa di luar?"

"Kaa-san…" kata suara yang di balik pintu apartemennya Kushina itu.

"Lho… Suara itu…" Kushina lalu membuka pintu dan mendapati Minato dengan tampang suram.

"Mi… Minato!" Kushina kaget dengan kemunculan Minato di apartemennya.

"Iyaa…. Ini…. Aku…." Minato kemudian masuk ke apartement Kushina dengan seenak jidatnya.

Misaki kemudian melihat siapa yang dating, kemudian ia langsung berdiri ke arah Minato.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Kenapa tidak ke tempat Sara saja?" Misaki langsung berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa? Ya, kenapa. Aku ke sini meminta kunci mobilku. Lalu aku akan pergi dengan tenang ke tempat Sara. Aku mau ke rumah dahulu sebelum itu" Minato langsung berdiri dan mengajukan tangannya ke arah Misaki.

"TIII….. DAK!" Misaki langsung berlalu ke arah dapur.

"Kaa-san. Kenapa?" Minato bingung dengan keputusan Kaa-sannya itu.

"Aku tau ini tidak masuk akal bagi kalian. Tapi, aku akan menyita mobilmu sampai kau nanti menikah dengan Kushina"

"APA?" Minato kaget dengan syarat yang di berikan Kaa-sannya itu.

"Iya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku telah memutuskannya. Dan… Tou-sanmu juga telah menyetujuinya Minato" Misaki kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Hah… Maksudku… Apa?" Minato semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Misaki.

"Dasar! Tidak usah berbohong padaku lagi Minato! Aku tau kalau kau tidak setuju. Makanya aku telah membuat rencana ini sangat matang"

"Maksud Kaa-san, tanpa perundingan antara kita bertiga, aku akan di nikahkan segara dengan Kushina?"

"Iya. Tapi, kau salah menyebutkan. Seharusnya kita berempat"

"What ever! Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sara kaa-san?"

"Campakkan saja dia" Kata-kata Misaki membuat Minato seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya begitu saja.

"Hah? Yang benar saja!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian baru pacaran 2 bulan?"

"Ta… Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tou-sanmu akan datang nanti malam. Kita akan membicarakan pernikahanmu dan Kushina di rumah mala mini juga. Jangan mengelak!"

"Kaa-san!" Minato mulai meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak Minato! Kalau kau terus saja mengungkit-ngungkit hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sara lagi. Jangan harap kau akan menikmati hidupmu" Misaki kemudian membanting pintu apartement Kushina.

Kushina hanya bisa terduduk diam di meja makannya.

"Lihat… lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" Minato memarahi Kushina yang tidak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa.

Kushina semakin tertunduk dan tetap diam membisu.

"Hei! Jawab aku!" Minato mengangkat badan Kushina dan mensejajarkan badannya dengan Kushina.

Minato kaget dengan keadaan Kushina yang sudah pingsan.

"Hei! Hei! Kau jangan bercanda!" Minato tau keadaan Kushina seperti apa saat ini, mukanya pucat, air matanya jatuh ke tangan Minato, matanya sembab, dan ia tidak berdaya lagi.

Badan Kushina tersungkur ke lantai. Rambut merahnya menutupi parasnya yang putih dan cantik.

"Kushi… Ku… Kushina!" Minato lalu menggendong Kushina ala bridal style ke arah sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

MINNAAAAAAAAAAA-SAANNNNNN

Gomen! Jangan timpuk saya! *plak*

Akane baru pulih kesehatannya, jadi masih dalam pengawasan orang tua buka laptopnya.

Huhuhuhu…. Jangan marah ya! *oi, kelamaan update, so pasti followernya marah dong!*

Oke, dari pada kebanyakan hal-hal yang nggak penting dari Akane, lebih baik kalian baca aja summarynya ya!

Jaa ne!

_Don't try, to live so wise__  
__Don't cry, 'cause you're so right__  
__Don't dry, with fakes or fears__  
__'Cause you will hate yourself in the end__  
_

_You say, dreams are dreams__  
__I am, not playing the fool anymore__  
__You say, 'Cause I still got my soul__  
_

_Take your time baby, your blood needs slowing down__  
__Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom__  
__Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing__  
__You still are blind, if you see a winding road__  
__'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sorry Kushina © Namikaze Akane**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, and blablabla…**

**Rated: Teen (Not M!)**

**Main character: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina (orang tua gue)**

**Languange: So pasti Indonesia**

**Warning: Typo, alur abal-abal, and Update pending**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Don't be a silent reader! Okay?**

**Ready**

**Take and…**

**Action!**

"Kaa-san…. Tou-san… Tolong… Aku…. Aku… Sudah… Tidak… Tahan…" Minato kaget dengan perkataan Kushina.

Kushina pov~

Jujur saja, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keputusan Minato. Aku hanya mengharapkan Minato di sisiku, walaupun seluruh dunia membenciku, menghinaku, dan berusaha untuk membunuhku. Biarlah aku menyerahkan semua kepunyaanku, tapi jangan Minato.

"Kushina" suara lembut kaa-san tiba-tiba muncul di telingaku. Pasti karena memikirkan Minato terlalu lama aku jadi begini.

"Kushina" lagi-lagi suara kaa-san muncul di telingaku.

"Kushina, kau harus berjuang. Jangan menyerah pada Sara. Aku tau, kalau menjalankan hidup di dunia ini sendirian memang berat. Tapi jalani, arungi dan lewati semua rintangan yang menghalangimu. Jangan biarkan Minato pergi dari sisimu. Aku hanya bisa memberitahukanmu tentang ini. Petunjuk lainnya bisa kau ambil dari reruntuhan rumah kita yang dulu. Di bawah kamar kaa-san, ada sebuah hadiah untukmu" aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku alami sekarang. Suara kaa-san terdengar sangat jelas.

"Kaa-san…"

"Selamat tinggal Kushina" suara kaa-san tidak terdengar lagi.

Badanku terasa terhisap ke sebuah jurang tanpa dasar. Tanganku tidak dapat bergerak sepenuhnya, beitu juga dengan kakiku ini.

Kami-sama…. Tolong aku!

End of Kushina pov~

Ting… Tong…

"Kushina… Ayo kita pergi! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" terdengar suara Mikoto dari luar.

Minato kemudian membuka pintu. Mikoto kaget dengan keberadaan Minato di apartement Kushina. Aura suram di badan Minato tidak dapat di sembunyikannya lagi.

"Hei… Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Mikoto. Minato hanya bisa diam membisu.

Mikoto langsung masuk ke apartement Kushina tanpa menghiraukan Minato yang masih tertunduk diam membisu.

"Kushina…." Mikoto kemudian melihat keadaan Kushina.

"Hngh…" Kushina kemudian membuka matanya.

Mikoto langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kushina yang masih setengah sadar.

"Hnh… Lho Mikoto, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kushina yang telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aku tadi ingin menjemputmu. Tapi aku merasa sudah 100 tahun tidak ke apartementmu ini" MIkoto kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kushina.

"Lalu kan sekarang kau sudah ada di sini" Kushina kemudian mencoba meregangkan pelukan Mikoto.

"Iya iya. Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Agak sedikit pusing sih. Tapi tidak apa" Kushina kemudian memasang senyum palsunya dengan hampir sempurna.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku Kushina. Kita sudah lama bersama-sama. Aku sudah tau sifatmu itu" Mikoto kemudian menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kushina dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hahahaha… Baiklah, aku berbohong. Aku memang masih pusing dan agak sedikit lelah"

"Ya sudah. Kita melihat baju pernikahanku nanti malam saja. Bagaimana?"

"Maaf ya Mikoto. Aku tidak bisa" kata Kushina menyesal. Ia tau, tak banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan pernikahan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Keluarga fugaku mengatakan oernikahan mereka akan di adakan 1 bulan lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Minato untuk merundingkan perjodohan itu"

"Tak apa. toh besok masih bisa kan?"

"Iya juga ya"

"Ya sudah. Kau istirahat sana. Aku mau ke luar. Menelfon Fugaku agar dia pergi melihat persiapannya dulu" Mikoto kemudian mendorong Kushina untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah nyonya muda Uchiha" Kushina cekikikan sendiri dengan apa yang ia sendiri katakana.

"Sudah. Jangan menggodaku terus. Lebih baik kau istirahat"

Klak…

Pintu kamar Kushina pun tertutup.

"Baiklah Namikaze-sama. Ada apa kau ke sini?" Mikoto pun mengeluarkan deathglarenya yang paling baik. Aura hitam menyelimutinya, dan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"A… Aku… tadi meminta… Kunci mobilku…" ucapan Minato terpotong oleh Mikoto yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan.

"EMANGNYA KUSHINA ITU PENCURI YANG MENCURI KUNCI MOBILMU APA? JANGAN SEMBARANGAN JADI ORANG! KUSHINA ITU WANITA BAIK-BAIK, BERBEDA DENGAN SARA" Mikoto meninggikan suaranya, 2 kali lipat dari nada bicaranya yang lembut.

"Hii…" Minato yang duduk di kursi itu pun memucat dengan aura membunuh dari Mikoto yang sangat kuat.

"Mikoto. Kau belum menelfon Fugaku?" tiba-tiba Kushina keluar dengan jubah mandinya yang berwarna putih ke luar.

Minato kaget dengan keadaan Kushina saat keluar kamar.

"Lho? Minato kok masih di sini?" Kushina kemudian buru-buru mengeratkan ikatan jubahnya. Mukanya bersemu merah seperti tomat.

"A… Aku?" Minato yang terpana dengan kecantikan Kushina pun langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Kushina bertanya padamu! Dasar aneh!" Mikoto kemudian memukul kepala duren Minato.

"Mm…" Minato masih mencari kata-kata untuk menjelaskan alasannya masih di apartement Kushina.

"KAU JANGAN BERFIKIRAN YANG ANEH-ANEH TENTANG KEADAAN KUSHINA YANG SEKARANG YA!" Mikoto sudah paham dengan jalan fikiran cowok.

"Eh… Bukan! Enak saja! Kau itu yang fikirannya aneh-aneh" Minato kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau menjelaskan. Tidak mungkin aku pulang ke rumah sekarang. Pasti kaa-sanku akan membunuhku" Minato kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu apartement.

"Ya sudah. Kau tinggal di sini saja sampai nanti sore. Kemudian aku akan menemanimu pulang saat sore hari" Kushina kemudian tersenyum tulus pada Minato.

Minato gugup, "Bagaimana dengan ku sekarang? Tak mungkin aku memakai baju ini seharian"

"Bajuku ada"

"Tapi kan baju perempuan. Gak lucu kalau aku memakainya"

"Bajuku ada juga baju cowok asal kau tau"

"Kau ini kan perempuan. Kenapa punya baju laki-laki?"

"Dulu aku ini ikut grup drama sekolah. Aku selalu mendapatkan baju laki-laki karena lebih cocok untukku"

Kushina kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nah, kau sudah tau kan kalau Kushina itu baik. Ia itu tampak teguh di luar. Tapi, hatinya itu hancur karena orang-orang seperti kau" Mikoto kemudian memandang sinis ke arah Minato.

"Maksudmu?" Minato bingung dengan kata-kata Mikoto yang menurutnya dari tadi seperti kotak Pandora.

"Abaikan" Mikoto kemudian masuk ke kamar Kushina.

Minato kemudian melihat-lihat isi apartement Kushina. Banyak piala dan medali di pajang di salah satu dinding yang mengarah ke dapur.

Penobatan penulis terbaik. Design sampul buku terbaik. Pegawai teladan. Siswi dengan kelulusan terbaik. Ketua klub penulis terbaik. Ketua klub drama teladan. Siswi paling berprestasi. Banyak penghargaan yang Kushina dapatkan. Sampai-sampai Minato tersenyum sendiri karena kagum.

Cklek…

"Ini baju dan celananya. Kalau kau mau istirahat, tidur saja di ruangan yang ada di ujung lorong sana"

"Arigatou!"

Kemudian Minato masuk ke ruangan yang Kushina katakan. Sementara Mikoto menatap tajam ke arah Minato.

"Sudahlah Mikoto. Dia bukan orang jahat kok" Kushina kemudian memegang pundak Mikoto.

"Kushina… Kau itu terlalu baik padanya. Dia itu bagaikan mawar yang merekah segar dengan duri terselubung di baliknya"

"Hsstt… Mikoto, jangan berburuk sangka dulu. Nggak baik UCHIHA MIKOTO!"

"Baiklah NAMIKAZE KUSHINA" Mikoto kemudian cekikikan dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Muka Kushina kemudian memerah, "Heh, UCHIHA MIKOTO, jangan menjelek-jelekkanku terus dong! Namaku tidak akan ku ubah walaupun aku akan menikah dengan Minato"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kita sudah besar, jangan saling mengejek terus!"

"Iya iya. Oh iya, aku mau bikin brownies untuk ku bawa nanti. Apa kau juga mau?"

"Hm… Boleh, kebetulan nanti Fugaku akan datang ke apartementku. Jadi aku juga mau"

"Baiklah" kemudian Kushina menuju tempat penggantungan apron.

"Ehh… Kushina! Kau kan harus istirahat!" sementara itu Kushina masih cekikikan karena ia berhasil mengelabui Mikoto.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir!" Kushina kemudian mengambil bubuk brownies instan tersebut.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku tidak akan berbicara padamu lagi!"

"Iya iya! Cerewet!" Kushina kemudian mencibir ke arah Mikoto.

Kemudian mereka menuangkan adonan kue yang sudah mereka aduk hingga mengembang ke cupnya. Dan segera memasukkannya ke oven agar cepat matang.

"Huft… Akhirnya selesai. Dalam jangka waktu 30 menit, brownies itu akan matang dan mengembang dengan sempurna" Kushina kemudian tersenyum bangga, dan menghadap ke arah oven yang tengah memanggang adonan yang ia aduk dengan Mikoto tadi.

"Kushina… Kushina… Hobimu itu tidak berubah ya. Aku khawatir dengan oven itu" kata Mikoto sambil menggantungkan apronnya kembali.

"Kenapa? Kan nggak apa-apa" Kushina masih saja melihat ke arah oven tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika brownies itu terpengaruh aura Habanero-mu itu? Kan habaneromu itu sangat mematikan"

"Tidak mungkin. Buktinya kau sering memakan brownies buatanku, tapi kau tidak mati. Bahkan sekarang kau telah menjadi calon istri seorang Uchiha"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Dan sekarang rasanya kehidupan kita lebih berarti, dari pada saat kita masih di apartement kecil itu kan?"

"Iya. Tapi walaupun begitu. Kita dahulu sangat beruntung. Andaikan kita saat itu di usir dari sana. Mungkin kita sudah mati di jalanan"

"Iya. Apartement itu awet hingga sekarang. Aku berharap apartement itu tidak akan di hancurkan, di jual ataupun hal buruk lain terjadi pada apartement itu"

"Ya, semoga"

Sementara itu, Minato yang sedari tadi duduk di balik pintu mendengarkan percakapan dua gadis yang ada di sana dengan lengkap.

"Apartement kecil?"

Kediaman Namikaze.

"Makan malam dengan keluarga Sara?"

"Iya Misaki-sama"

"Batalkan! Aku ada janji makan malam juga dengan Minato dan suamiku malam ini. Oh iya, jangan lupa, siapakan makanan yang enak untuk malam ini. Jangan strawberry untukku, ingat itu. Tapi, jika aku mendapatkan satu saja strawberry di makananku, siap-siap kau akan ku pidanakan"

"Ba… Baiklah Misaki-sama" kemudian pelayan yang baru menyampaikan berita dari Hirota itu langsung ngibrit ke tempat telfon.

"Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam jebakanmu Hirota" Misaki tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sementara di apartement Kushina…

"Mikoto, kau tidak gugup?"

Mikoto yang sedang chatting pun mendelik ke arah Kushina, "Gugup apa?"

"Kau kan akan segera menikah. Apa kau tidak gugup?"

"Buat apa gugup?" Mikoto paham dengan perasaan Kushina saat ini. Ia saja dan Fugaku berpacaran selama 3 tahun, baru mereka memutuskan menikah.

"Hah… Memang, kalau menikah karena saling mencintai itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Tapi, kalau menikah karena perjodohan yang sama sekali tak kau inginkan, rasanya seperti terikat di sebuah pohon, dengan tali yang sangat kasar. Dan saat kau berusaha lari, kau akan di hantui oleh rasa ketakutan seumur hidupmu"

"Kushina…"

"Bukankah takdir begitu jahat padaku?"

"KUSHINA!"

Kushina menatap heran kepada Mikoto. Sedangkan Mikoto merasa sangat terganggu dengan kata-kata Kushina.

"Berusahalah… Berusahalah untuk mencintainya!"

Kushina membelalak kaget dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Mikoto, "APA? I… Itu hal yang musatahil!"

"Kau ingat saat kepala panti mengatakan 'Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini'?"

Kushina hanya menunduk diam, dirinya sedang berperang dengan sisi dirinya yang lain.

"Berusahalah! Aku tau kalau kau bukan orang yang lemah. Jadi, jangan menyerah! Berusahalah sampai titik terakhir!"

Minato yang sedang berbaring di kasur pun sedang mencari cara agar perjodohannya dan Kushina dapat di batalkan.

"Batal… Tidak… Batal… Tidak… Akh, aku bingung" Minato kemudian mendapatkan sms dari Sara.

Dari : Sara-hime

Isi:

Minato, kau ada dimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku kangen…

Minato kemudian me-reply sms Sara

Untuk : Sara-hime

Isi:

Maaf Sara-chan. Mobilku di sita oleh Kaa-san. Jadi aku tidak dapat ke rumahmu

Minato kemudian mengirimkan sms itu ke Sara. Dengan ragu, ia menghapus nama kontak Sara, dengan maksud mengganti nama Sara, dari Sara-hime dengan Sara-san. Ia melakukan ini karena ia sadar kalau ia akan menikahi Kushina, dan tak ingin menyakiti hati Kushina.

Tring…

Sms dari Sara kembali masuk ke handphone Minato. Minato kemudian membukanya.

Dari : Sara-san

Isi:

Kalau aku yang menjemputmu bagaimana?

Minato kemudian membalas sms Sara dengan perasaan bersalah.

Untuk : Sara-san

Isi:

Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku sedang berada di apartement Kushina.

Minato kemudian mengirim balasannya.

Tring… Handphone Minato kembali berbunyi. Minato kemudian membukanya. Dan sesi sms-an pun terjadi.

Sara: Apartement Kushina? Kenapa kau ke sana?

Minato: Kaa-sanku menyita mobilku di sini. Dan aku akan pulang dengan Kushina sore nanti. Nanti malam ada acara di rumah.

Sara: Jadi begini? Kau bermain di belakangku, dan menusukku dari belakang?

Minato: Bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi, aku dan Kushina akan menikah.

Sara: Tapi, kau sudah berjanji kau akan tetap bersama denganku.

Minato: Tapi bukan dalam artian menikah Sara.

Sara: Aku tidak peduli, walaupun kau akan menikah, aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkanmu.

Minato: Maaf, tapi kita putus saja. Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai di sini.

Sara: Itu tidak adil! Kau meminta putus secara sepihak! Walaupun kau menganggap hubungan kita sudah berakhir, tapi aku belum menganggap ini berakhir.

Minato: Tapi, aku akan menikah Sara! Tak mungkin aku akan menyakiti istriku nanti jika kita berhubungan terus.

Sara: Aku tidak peduli!

Minato akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tau, jika ia melanjutkan percakaan tadi, bisa-bisa itu akan membuat hubungan pertemanannya dengan Sara. Minato kemudian mulai menghapus oto-foto Sara yang ada di handphonenya.

Di luar, Kushina sedang mengobarak-abrik isi lemarinya. Sedang mencari ramen instan, ia sangat lapar, karena ia hanya memakan makanan ringan saja. Tapi, ia tak menemukan sebungkus pun ramen instan.

"Mikoto, aku mau ke swalayan bawah dulu. Kau mau menitipkan apa?"

Mikoto yang ada di kamarnya kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Kushina.

"Aku mau nitip es krim, coklat, dan ramen instan juga"

"Oke. Aku ganti baju dulu"

Kemudian Kushina masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat Kushina masuk, Minato keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hh… Waktu berjalan sangat lambat ya!" Minato kemudian meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku di dekat dapur sambil mengambil air putih dingin.

"Iya. Sangaaaattt…. Lamban… sepertimu!" Mikoto kemudian melemparkan senyuman ejekannya yang nomor 1 ke arah Minato.

"Heh… Enak saja! Mana si tomat berjalan?"

Mikoto yang tidak terima dengan ejekan Minato pada Kushina langsung memukul Minato dari arah depan. Serangan itu tidak dapat Minato hindari karena serangan Mikoto tadi merupakan yang nomor satu dari yang lain.

Bruk…

Minato jatuh tepat di depan pintu kamar Kushina. Dan tepat saat itu juga Kushina keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lho? Minato? Kau kenapa?" Kushina kemudian berjongkok untuk meraih kepala Minato agar di angkat sedikit.

"Aduduh… Temanmu ini lho! Eh, tomat…"

Kushina kemudian berubah menjadi Habanero mematikan dan langsung menghempaskan kepala Minato yang ada di tangannya. Dan langsung memegang bahu Minato yang kaget di lantai.

"APA YANG KAU BILANG TADI MINATO-SAMA JENIUS?"

Minato yang baru sadar akan ucapannya yang dapat membuatnya masuk ke dalam liang kuburnya saat itu juga, "Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh!"

Minato yang sudah pucat, langsung di lepaskan oleh Kushina. Sementara Mikoto memasang senyum kemenangannya. Kemudian Kushina bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan, lalu mengarah ke pintu keluar.

"Mikotooo! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Iyaa Iya…"

Minato masih ada di lantai dan masih kaget dengan apa yang barusan di alaminya. Dibantu malah mengejek yang membantu dengan ejekan yang paling berbahaya di dunia. Poor Minato… *puk puk*

"Nah, bagaimana? Makanya, lain kali, jangan sembarangan dengan Kushina"

"Tapi… Ada yang aneh…" Minato yang tadinya kaget, sudah memasang senyum yang diartikan sangat senang.

"Aneh apanya?"

"Aku merasa berada di dalam ruangan yang sangat nyaman. Belum pernah aku merasakannya. Nyaman, hangat, dan sangat mempesona" Minato yang menjelaskan sambil tersenyum-senyum, membuat MIkoto agak sedikit merasa aneh.

"Hei… hei… Jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Kushina?" Mikoto langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

Minato yang kaget langsung bangkit dan langsung menatap MIkoto dengan aneh.

"Kenapa? Benar kau jatuh cinta pada Kushina?"

Minato kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, "Ssttt… Jangan keras-keras"

"Benar ya?" Tanya Mikoto yang agak mulai penasaran.

"Bukan! Tapi… Aku nggak begitu tau sih…"

"Deg-degan ketika berdekatan, merasa nyaman di dekatnya, dan ingin bersamanya terus. Itu tanda-tandanya"

"Hanya 2 sih kemarin. Tapi tadi jadi semuanya"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kushina"

Klek…

"TADAIMAAAAA….." Kushina yang baru datang memberikan sambutan dengan sangat ceria.

"Okaeri" jawab Minato dan Mikoto bersamaan.

"Mikoto, ini semua yang kau pesan tadi. Aku mau ganti baju lagi dulu ya" Kushina kemudian melirik ke arah Minato.

Tatapan mereka bertemu Sapphire bertemu dengan Violet. Tatapan mereka mengartikan mereka bingung dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Hei! Kushina" Kushina terperanjat kaget dengan Mikoto yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya.

"Kenapa? Kau membuatku kaget lho!" Kushina kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini dengan si durian itu bertatapan terus. Aku takut saja kau di makan olehnya"

"Bicara apa kau Mikoto? Seperti anak kecil saja"

"Atau kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Kushina yang kaget pun blushing, sama seperti Minato, "Hei… hei… Muka kalian memerah lho!"

Mikoto kemudian cekikikan. Sementara dua makhluk hidup yang di ganggu oleh Mikoto saling melihat wajah lawannya. Dan mereka semakin blushing.

"HEH! MIKOTO DIAM!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mikoto yang merasa di tekan kemudian membela dirinya, "Heh… Kalian berdua, kalau mau blushing jangan di sini! Ini ruangan umum!"

"Kata siapa ruangan umum? Ini tempat tinggalku tau!" Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas ke arah temannya ini.

"Kan ku bilang ini ruangan umum! Kau ini! Bukan tempat umum. Bukannya ruang tengah sejak dulu merupakan ruangan umum?"

"Iya sih. Tapi ini kan masih di ruang lingkup apartementku!"

"Hah… terserahlah Kushina" kemudian Mikoto pergi ke dapur, lalu melihat oven yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Kushina? Sedang mencak-mencak ke kamarnya.

Minato yang sudah kehilangan ekspresi blushingnya kemudian melihat handphonenya, lalu melihat sebuah pesan baru masuk.

Dari : Kaa-san

Isi:

Bagaimana di apartement Kushina?

Kemudian Minato membalasnya,

Untuk: Kaa-san

Isi:

Cukup menyenangkan, mengesankan, mengejutkan, dan menyedihkan.

Balas-balasan sms pun terjadi lagi(?)

Misaki: Maksud dari menyenangkan apa?

Minato: Disini tidak sepi seperti di rumah.

Misaki: Lalu mengesankan?

Minato: Walaupun dia tinggal sendiri, apartementnya rapi, bersih, cerah, dan benar-benar nyaman.

Misaki: Mengejutkan?

Minato: Tak kusangka walaupun hanya sebuah apartement yang sederhana, isinya melebihi rumah kita.

Misaki: Menyedihkan?

Minato: Karena aku putus dengan Sara di apartement ini.

Misaki: lalu bagaimana dengan Kushina?

Minato: Baik, ceria, penuh kejutan, cerdas, tak seburuk yang kubayangkan, bijak, dll. Pokoknya lebih baik dari Kaa-san.

Misaki: Kalau menjadi istrimu bagaimana? Sudah mencukupi kriteria?

Minato: Sudah. Tapi, mungkin latar belakang keluarganya saja yang tidak memenuhi.

Misaki: Jangan begitu. Sebenarnya keluarganya baik-baik kok. Kau mungkin akan terkejut mendengarnya.

Minato: Ya sudah.

Sesi sms-an kembali berakhir, dan cukup memakan waktu 20 menit. Tentu dengan posisi duduk di sofa.

Mikoto dan Kushina ternyata sedang sibuk di dapur, sedang memotong brownies agar rapi, tapi, ada kendala di sana.

"Hei Mikoto. Kau saja yang memotong kuenya. Supaya rapi. Ya?"

"Ng… Nggak deh. Aku motongnya pasti kayak ular lagi jalan"

Problematika diantara dua wanita ini pun terjadi. Mereka kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Ternyata Minato mengintip dari balik dinding, karena penasaran, ia pun masuk ke dapur, "Hei, aromanya wangi sekali. Jauh lebih wangi daripada toko kue yang sering aku singgahi"

Mikoto kemudian menunjuk kea rah Kushina, "Dia yang membuatnya. Calon istrimu sendiri"

"Oh, boleh aku cicipi?" Minato kemudian tersenyum dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Kushina? Tentu saja memberikannya secara ikhlas pada Minato, walaupun merupakan bagian yang tidak terpotong rapi.

Mikoto yang tersenyum di dalam hati, menutupinya dengan bersikap datar saja. Seolah-oleh ia tak melihat apa-apa.

_Don't try to life so wise_

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

'_cause you will hate yourself in the end_

"Oh, handphoneku berbunyi. Tunggu di sini!" Kushina kemudian mengambil handphonenya yang ada di meja ruang tengah.

Kushina kemudian melihat nomornya, tertera di layar dengan Username Kaa-san Minato.

"Minato, Kaa-sanmu menelfonku. Kau yang angkat atau aku yang angkat?" Kushina kemudian melihatkan handphonenya ke Minato, Minato dengan santainya menolaknya dengan isyarat. Karena tau maksud dari isyarat Minato, Kushina langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo"

"Halo, Kushina, bisa berangkat jam 3 nanti ke rumah kami?" Tanya Misaki dari seberang sana.

"Lho? Kok…" ucapan Kushina terputus.

"Kakek Minato, ternyata sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kalian tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan hari ini dia sudah menyebarkan undangan ke semua kerabat kami"


	4. Chapter 4

MINNAAAAAAA

GOMEN NE!

Sepertinya dalam beberapa waktu yang akan datang, Akane akan hiatus. Karena persiapan ujian dan lainnya yang akan menyita seluruh waktu Akane untuk kembali berkarya dan meneruskan seluruh fict Akane.

Oke, ini dia Chapter 4 SORRY KUSHINA

**. . .**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sorry Kushina © Namikaze Akane**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, and blablabla…**

**Rated: Teen (Not M!)**

**Main character: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina**

**Languange: So pasti Indonesia**

**Warning: Typo, alur abal-abal, and Update pending**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Don't be a silent reader! Okay?**

**Ready**

**Take and…**

**Action!**

"Kakek Minato, ternyata sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kalian tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan hari ini dia sudah menyebarkan undangan ke semua kerabat kami" Kushina yang mendengarnya pun terbatuk-batuk karena ucapan Misaki yang menurutnya hal yang sangat 'TIDAK WAJAR'.

Minato yang sudah merasa percakapan antara Kaa-sannya dengan Kushina 'TIDAK WAJAR', maka ia pun mengambil handphone yang ada di tangan Kushina dan langsung memasang loudspeaker.

"Halo Kaa-san, apa yang sudah terjadi?" Minato langsung 'To the Point' ketika menanyakan pada Kaa-sannya.

"Kakekmu, ternyata sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kalian tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan hari ini dia sudah menyebarkan undangan ke semua kerabat kita"

Minato yang kaget langsung tersedak remah brownies yang baru dia makan, "APA? YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU SAJA BELUM SETUJU JIKA AKU HARUS MENIKAH DENGANNYA!"

"Tapi, kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya kan?" celetuk Mikoto.

"Hoo… Mikoto, kau ada di sana juga?" Tanya Misaki.

"Iya Kaa-san. Hohoho… Aku setuju dengan keputusan kakeknya Minato!"

"Hei, hei Mikoto! Kau ini!" Kushina yang sudah agak kesal kemudian mengacungkan tangannya ke arah Mikoto.

"Sudahlah, jam 4 itu hanya setengah jam lagi. Para maid yang akan mengurus kalian akan datang sebentar lagi. Jadi, kalian tidak usah repot-repot"

"Oh, baiklah Kaa-san. Aku akan membantu dua manusia ini" celetuk Mikoto.

Ting Tong…

Minato kemudian membuka pintu apartement Kushina. Ternyata di depannya berdiri barisan maid yang baru di katakana oleh Kaa-sannya. Karena menurutnya jumlah maid yang Kaa-sannya kirim terlalu banyak, maka ia langsung mengambil handphone Kushina.

"KAA-SAN! YANG BENAR SAJA! MAID SEBANYAK INI UNTUK APA SAJA?"

Misaki yang merasa ada yang tidak beres, merasa kaget.

"Di sana ada berapa maid?" Tanya Misaki.

"15, 20. Yang benar saja 20 orang!"

"Lho? Kaa-san hanya menyuruh 10 orang kok. Jangan-jangan…"

"Kakek…"

Kemudian seorang lelaki berambut putih jabrik masuk ke apartement Kushina dengan senyuman simpul terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hm… Uzumaki Kushina, tak ku sangka" kata lelaki tersebut.

"Ka… Kakek!" Minato kaget dengan kehadiran kakeknya yang tiba-tiba.

Kushina dan Mikoto yang kaget saling berpandangan tak percaya, kalau kakek Minato yang terkenal sebagai penguasa bisnis di Konoha muncul secara tiba-tiba di apartementnya.

"Wah, ternyata Kaa-sanmu memang pintar mencari jodoh untukmu ya, Minato" Kakek Minato kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Minato.

Setelah puas menepuk bahu sang cucu, ia langsung mengarah ke Kushina, dan memandangnya sinis. Kushina yang merasa aneh bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba kakek Minato tersenyum seperti orang yang akan memangsa Kushina.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Namikaze Hiruto. Walaupun aku sudah punya cucu, aku ini masih berumur 7 tahun" katanya dengan bangga.

"70 tahun. Kakek jangan memutar balikkan fakta deh. Kakek sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukannya"

"Ho… Baiklah. Aku kali ini kalah darimu Minato"

Kemudian Hiruto menepukkan tangannya, para maid langsung masuk dan menarik Minato dan Kushina ke ruangan masing-masing yang tentu saja di bantu oleh Mikoto si usil *kena amaterasu Sasuke*.

2 buah koper besar masuk ke apartement Kushina. Tanpa mereka ketahui, gedung apartement Kushina itu sudah di kosongkan untuk keamanan sang penerus tunggal Namikaze Group.

Kushina yang tidak mau di tarik-tarik kemudian meronta-ronta meminta di lepaskan, "Oi! Oi! Denger gak sih? Aku nggak mau! Aduduh… Sakit tau! Tunggu bentar!"

Kemudian orang-orang yang menarik Kushina melepaskan Kushina, "Tunggu! Aku mau minum, aku belum minum setelah tadi menelfon! Haus tau!"

Kushina kemudian melenggang santai ke arah dapur. Tanpa banyak ritual, Kushina langsung mengambil sneakersnya dan berlari ke arah pintu apartementnya.

Grooommmmmm…..

"Hei Mikoto, sekarang sudah jam berapa? Tak bolehkah aku beranjak dari kursi ini? Sudah bosan aku duduk di kursi ini"

"Tenanglah Kushina. Baru 4.15, dan ini kan bagian finishing, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur lagi ya!"

"Tapi, aku sudah duduk di sini selama 40 menit! Aku bosan!"

"Salah sendiri. Untung saja Minato teriak kalau kau kabur" ucap Mikoto lega.

'Durian jelek sialan! Terkutuk lah kau!' rutuk Kushina dengan senyum iblisnya.

Flashback~

Minato bernasib sama dengan Kushina, ia juga di tarik-tarik oleh penata rias lelaki yang cukup tangguh. Tapi, ia malah melihat Kushina kabur dengan mudahnya. Karena merasa tidak adil, Minato pun tersenyum kuda.

"KUSHINA KABURRRR!" teriaknya. Sontak semua pelayan yang ada di rumah itu mengejar Kushina. Hanya 1 menit, Kushina kembali lagi ke apartementnya dengan sneakers yang masih di tangannya.

Sneakers itu belum sempat di pakai oleh Kushina, karena tangannya sudah di pegang oleh 2 pelayan.

Mukanya tertunduk marah, ia ingin sekali mengamuk di situ. Tapi, tentu saja tidak bisa, karena ia mlihat kakek Minato sedang tertawa dengan Mikoto memikirkan nasib Kushina.

End Of Flashback~

"Sudah! Cepat buka pintunya Mikoto!" Kushina yang di kurung di kamar agar tidak bisa kabur akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Rambutnya di jalin, di atas kepala terdapat mahkota kecil dengan bertahtakan berlian dan di buat dari perak, dan pony-nya di jepit dengan jepitan berwarna putih mutiara juga. Ia menggunakan dress selutut berwarna putih mutiara. Aksesoris mewah melengkapi tubuh Kushina. Kecuali…

"Kushina! Mana high heels-mu? Kok malah pakai sneakers lagi?" Tanya Mikoto yang mulai frustasi dengan tingkah temannya ini dari ia bertemu Kushina pagi itu hingga saat itu juga.

"Plisss! Jangan seperti itu! Diam saja ya!" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum dengan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"K-U-S-H-I-N-A! Jangan coba-coba untuk membujukku! Cepat pakai high heels-mu! Se-ka-rang!"

Akhirnya dalam 2 menit Kushina keluar dengan high heels di kakinya. Tapi, langkahnya sangat aneh.

"Mikoto! Aku tidak suka!" rengek Kushina.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau sudah di tunggu di bawah! Ayo!" Mikoto kemudian membimbing Kushina berjalan, karena takut kalau-kalau Kushina terjatuh akibat tidak terbiasa dengan high heels.

Saat di bawah hanya satu mobil yang masih dalam keadaan terbuka pintu penumpangnya. Tentu saja untuk Kushina.

"Cepatlah naik. Nanti aku akan ke sana. Tentu dengan Fugaku" instruksi Mikoto saat akan berpisah dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah! Tapi, jangan lama-lama ya!"

"Iya! Bye!" kemudian Kushina masuk ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan Mikoto yang melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

"Sayang sekali ya! Tuan putri gagal melarikan diri"

Ternyata Minato juga ada di mobil yang sama, "Iya kan? Kau gagal?"

Kushina yang merasa di ejek kemudian memarahi Minato, "Heh Durian busuk! Nggak usah banyak bicara! Aku tau aku gagal! Tapi nggak sepasrah dirimu ya! B-A-K-A!"

Lalu perdebatan panjang pun terjadi.

Sesampainya di rumah Minato, banyak maid yang menyambut mereka dan memeberikan mereka bertiga jalan. Karena banyak media yang meliput acara tersebut.

Ckrik… Ckrik…

"Minato-sama, siapa nama istri anda ini?"

"Minato-sama, bagaimana anda dapat mengenal istri anda?"

Banyak lagi pertanyaan yang di lemparkan oleh reporter yang sudah berdesakan di Namikaze Mansion itu.

"NO COMMENT!" teriak Hiruto.

Lalu mereka bertiga dapat masuk dengan tenang ke Namikaze Mansion itu. Mansion yang bergaya Jepang-Eropa itu sangat megah.

"Tadaima" kata Minato.

"Oh… Okaeri. Kalian sudah datang. Silahkan duduk" kemudian Hiruto dan Kushina duduk.

Minato kemudian pergi ke atas, "Minato, mau kemana?"

"Mau ke kamarku. Ada apa?"

"Minato, ayo kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini" ternyata Tou-san Minato sudah datang. Minato pun kembali turun.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini" kata Hiruto.

"Kamu Kushina?" Tanya Tou-sannya Minato.

"Benar, namaku Uzumaki Kushina" kata Kushina sambil berdiri dan menundukkan kepala ke arah Tou-sannya Minato.

"Hm… Baiklah. Silahkan duduk"

Kushina kembali duduk. Kemudian Hiruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang tentang pernikahan kalian. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, undangan sudah kakek bagikan. Kalian tau kapan akan dilaksanakan?" kata Hiruto sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Hm… 2 minggu lagi?" kata Misaki.

"Salah. B-E-S-O-K, Besok. Kalian tau? Besok merupakan hari terakhir di musim panas. Aku ingin sebelum musim gugur, kalian sudah menikah, jadi tidak ada tentangan dari siapapun. Hal ini sudah ku tuliskan di buku keputusan keluarga Namikaze" jelas Hiruto.

Kushina hanya bisa pasrah, Minato seperti akal sehatnya telah hilang, Misaki tersenyum senang.

"Oh iya. Hito, surat pernikahannya telah kau daftarkan bukan?"

"Sudah Tou-san" kata Tou-sannya Minato.

"Baiklah, sekarang ada yang ingin menambahkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya" kata Kushina.

"Ya Kushi. Silahkan?"

"Apa jika sudah menikah aku tidak boleh tidur sendiri lagi?"

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat semua orang disitu sweatdrop. Misaki yang merasa paling sweatdrop.

"Ehmm… Hn… Bagaimana ya? Tentu saja Kushina. Namanya kau sudah menikah, tak mungkin kau tidur sendiri" kata Misaki kikuk.

"Oh… Kalau begitu, satu pertanyaan lagi. Apa aku boleh ke apartementku?" tanyanya.

"Maaf Kushina, sepertinya kau harus tinggal disini untuk selamanya"

"Apa? Aku tidak boleh ke apartementku? Oh god!" kata Kushina pasrah.

Misaki tersenyum kecil, karena tingkah Kushina persis seperti anak-anak.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kita makan malam saja. Ayo!" ajak Misaki.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan malam yang suasananya sangat hangat. Kushina dapat melupakan sedikit masalahnya.

Setelah makan malam, Kushina duduk di taman yang ada di halaman belakang Namikaze Mansion. Dengan Minato bersamanya, tapi dengan kursi dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Hei, duren. Sepertinya kita akan bersama selamanya karena ini semua"

"Iya. Kurasa orang tuaku tidak mengerti. Ah… sudahlah" Minato kemudian bermain dengan handphonenya.

Angin malam berhembus ke arah keduanya. Malam yang gelap. Awan hitam menutupi bulan yang bersinar terang dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit. Udara yang semakin dingin membuat Kushina agak menggigil, walaupun itu baru awal musin gugur.

Pluk… sebuah blazer hitam jatuh tepat di samping Kushina.

"Lho? Ini punyamu kan Minato?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Iya. Pakailah. Aku tau malam ini malam yang cukup panjang dan malam yang sangat dingin buatmu"

"Buatmu? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku biasa saja. Aku sudah dapat menerima semua ini. Karena memang beginalah nasibku. Tak perlu di tanyakan lagi. Aku sudah siap"

"Oh… Kukira kau tidak siap untuk menikah esok hari"

"Hah… itu sudah ku perkirakan sejak lama. Kakekku itu kan memang agak ya… gimana ya?"

"Hh… Ya sudahlah. Ini, ambil lagi ini. Aku mau masuk, seharusnya kau yang harus memakainya, karena kau yang akan di luar. Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar" kemudian Kushina melepas blazer Minato.

Minato kemudian memakainya. Tapi, Kushina merapikannya lagi, "Kau ini, seharusnya pakaianmu itu harus rapi. Jangan seperti ini"

"Baiklah nyonya" Kushina hanya bisa tertawa. Kemudian ia masuk ke mansion lagi.

Ternyata di dalam sedang diadakan konfrensi pers, "Nyonya, benarkah penikahan ini akan di selenggarakan esok?"

"Iya. Tetapi itu hanya pengikatan. Kami akan menyelenggarakan pestanya setelah beberapa urusan selesai"

"Jadi, dari keluarga kaya mana calon istri dari Tuan Muda Namikaze sendiri, apa dari keluarga Hasegawa? Bukankah sering terdengar bahwa Hasegawa Sara yang sering terlibat dengan kehidupan pribadi Tuan Muda Namikaze?"

"Bukan, dia dari keluarga Uzumaki. Anak tunggal dari Uzumaki Akihiro dan Uzumaki Akemi"

Para wartawan tampak sedikit terkejut. Mereka tau kalau keberadaan Kushina sudah sering di kabarkan telah mati.

"Jangan terkejut dengan pernyataanku. Aku yang lalai telah melupakannya setelah bertahun-tahun. Aku hanya tidak ingin aku menambah panjang kesalahanku ke Akemi" Misaki kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia dilindungi oleh pengawalnya.

Ia kemudian bertemu dengan Kushina. Misaki tersenyum pada Kushina. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan ke kamar sebuah ruangan. Tak sepatah katapu keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Seperti terkunci setelah konfrensi pers tadi.

Kemudian mereka sampai, mereka pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ternyata ruangan itu sebuah ruang baca yang mewah, dengan berbagai lapisan emas di mana-mana. Dan di sana buku-bukunya sangat lengkap, dari abad 18 hingga saat itu. Kushina terperangah dengan suasana ruangan itu.

"Ini ruang pribada keluarga Namikaze. Apa kau pernah melihat yang di publikasikan di Internet?"

"Hn… Tapi bagaimana mungkin sejauh ini berbedanya?"

"Oh, itu ruangan yang kami buat-buat untuk saat wawancara. Jadi, hanya anggota keluarga Namikaze yang tahu tentang ruangan ini"

"Tapi Sara pasti sudah ke ruangan ini"

"Belum. Ia belum resmi ku anggap sebagai anggota keluarga Namikaze. Ia kan hanya mantan pacar Minto. Jadi belum boleh masuk ke sini"

"Oh…" kemudian Kushina melihat-lihat ke rak yang berlabel 'Namikaze Minato'

Di rak itu ada photo album, berita-berita tentang perkembangan Minato, dll.

Grekkkkk….

Sebuah ruangan di depan Misaki terbuka, "Ayo Kushina"

Kushina kemudian mengikuti Misaki ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sangat rapi, terdapat macam-macam harta yang amat berharga di ruangan itu.

"Ini ruangan apa?"

"Ini ruangan harta dan semua barang-barang yang dibeli saat lelang"

"Oh…" Kushina kemudian kembali melihat-lihat isi ruangan tersebut bersama Misaki.

"Kushina, ini ada sedikit kado untukmu" kata Misaki memberikan sebuah kotak berlapis perak ke Kushina.

Kushina kemudian membuka isi kotak tersebut. Isinya ternyata 2 buah kalung bertahtakan mutiara putih.

Kushina kaget bukan kepalang dengan isi kotak tersebut. Ia tahu, harga barang-barang tersebut tidaklah murah.

"Ah… Ng… Maaf sebelumnya, Kaa-san. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai pemberian Kaa-san, tapi ini sangat mahal. Aku tidak berani untuk mengambilnya. Aku ini kan orangnya ceroboh" kata Kusi=hina sambil terkekeh.

"Baiklah, tapi beok kau harus memakainya. Oke?"

"Oke"

Kemudian Kushina diantar pulang oleh para pengawal. Pengawal itu di khususkan untuk menjaga Kushina.

Saat sampai di apartement, Kushina melihat ke arah brownies yang ia buat, ternyata brownies itu masih ada di meja makan sejak sore tadi. Masih terbayang olehnya suasana di apartementnya yang ramai. Berbea dengan keadaan yang ia alami sekarang.

"Besok, apartement ini akan menjadi sedikit lebih ramai hingga hari-hari selanjutnya" kata Kushina.

Kemudian Kushina mengganti bajunya dan segera tidur.

Jam 8 pagi.

"Halo, Kushina. Kau dimana?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku ada di ruang tunggu pengantin. Upacaranya kan akan di laksanakan 30 menit lagi. Tapi, kenapa kau belum ada di sini?" Tanya Kushina yang agak cemas.

"Oh… Aku baru selesai bicara dengan Kaa-san. Kenapa?"

"Oh… Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kesepian di sini. Tidak banyak yang mengunjungiku. Hanya Tsunade-san saja yang datang. Karena memang hanya dia yang di beri tau"

"Baiklah, aku sudah ada di depan pintu ruanganmu" Mikoto kemudian membuka pintunya.

Kushina tampak menawan pada hari ini. Gaun putih mutiara melekat di tubuhnya. Dengan berbagai perhiasan yang berwarna putih mutiara. Rambutnya dijalin, dan dibiarkan menjuntai ke bawah. Jepitan yang ada di rambutnya tak lupa juga berwarna putih mutiara.

"Wah… Ini Uzumaki Kushina bukan?"

"Iya. Ini aku, aku tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain nih"

"Sabarlah, jika nanti acaraya selesai, malamnya kau harus lebih capek dari pada sekarang"

Mendengar itu Kushina semakin lemas. Ia tau sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi milik Minato seutuhnya.

"Hh… Aku tau itu. Tak kusangka ternyata kisah asmaraku ini sangatlah tragis"

"Sabar!" Mikoto kemudian mengusap-usap punggung sahabat karibnya itu.

Cklek

"Pengantin wanitanya silahkan masuk" kata pelayan yang membantu Kushina berjalan.

Kemudian Kushina berjalan menuju ruangan dilaksakannya acara pernikahan. Ia melihat Minato dengan setelan jas berwarna putih sedang menunggunya.

Dan Sara, juga hadir di sana dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Kushina. Ia memakai gaun hitam dan segala pernak-pernik hitam.

"Nona, kau tampak sangat menawan hari ini" goda Minato.

"Terima kasih yang mulia" balasnya. Kemudian Minato menggandeng tangan Kushina menuju ke altar. Di sana telah menunggu seorang pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka.

"Baiklah. Pada hari ini dua insan manusia di depanku akan diikat oleh tali pernikahan" kata pendeta tersebut.

"Sekarang, Minato Namikaze, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Uzumaki Kushina, mencintainya, sekarang dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan apapun?"

"Aku bersedia" kata Minato tanpa ragu.

"Uzumaki Kushina, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Namikaze Minato, mencintainya, sekarang dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan apapun?"

Kushina tampak ragu dengan keputusan yang akan di ambilnya, semua tampakberbisik-bisik karena mereka kira Kushina belum siap menikah dengan Minato.

"Ayolah Kushina! Ayo, jawab!" kata Mikoto khawatir.

"Aku… bersedia" kata Kushina dengan suara yang mulai tercekat.

"Baiklah. Dengan ini saya nyatakan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki resmi menjadi suami istri. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium istrinya."

Minato menghirup nafa lega dengan keputusan Kushina tersebut. Lalu, Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kushina dan bersiap-siap untuk menciumnya.

"Kami-sama! Tolong aku! Ini first kissku. Jadi bantu aku agar aku tidak membunuhnya" batin Kushina.

Minato semakin dekat.

5 cm…

4 cm…

3 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm…

Minato akhirnya mencium Kushina di bibir, bukannya marah Kushina hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Minato padanya. Adegan kissing itu berlangsung selama 2 menit. Para hadirin yang datang hanya bisa tercengang dengan Kushina yang bisa bertahan. Setelah itu Minato melepaskan ciumannya, membuat muka Kushina dan dirinya sendiri memerah.

Prok… Prok… Prok… Prok…

Para hadirin yang melihatnya bertepuk tangan dan berdiri karena bahagia. Kemudian acara menukar cincin yang membawakannya adalah Mikoto dan Fugaku yang datang bersamaan.

"Ternyata ada pasukan MinaKushi di sini" kata Kushina sambil berbisik pada Mikoto.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang pakailah, dan akhiri dengan ciuman lagi" kata-kata Mikoto membuat muka Kushina memerah.

"Kau gila!" kata Kushina sambil meringis. Minato hanya bisa terkekeh.

Kemudian Minato memasangkan cincin pernikahan yang bertuliskan Minato to Kushina di dalamnya ke Kushina.

Setelah itu giliran Kushina yang memasangkan cincin utnuk Minato. Dan sebuah kejadian tak teruga terjadi.

Minato kebali mencium Kushina. Tapi, ciuman ini ciuman di dahi.

Kemudian mereka membungkukkan badannya ke arah tamu yang datang.

"Selesai" kata Kushina dengan senyuman lega terpancar di wajahnya.

Setelah itu acara pun di lanjutkan di mansion yang hanya di hadiri oleh Mikoto, Hiruto, Fugaku, Misaki, Tsunade, dll. Acara itu hanya acara makan siang. Karena sorenya Misaki dan Hito akan pergi ke Sunagakure.

"Bagaimana? Cukup melelahkan tidak?" Tanya Mikoto yang penasaran.

"Tidak terlalu. Hanya saja aku agak sedikit khawatir" kata Kushina lesu.

"Kenapa?"

"Masalah nanti malam" sontak kata-kata Kushina tersebut membuat tawa Mikoto meledak.

"Ahahahaha… Kushina, sang habanero. Takut… hmp… pada huahahahaha…. Malam… pertamanya?" Mikoto tidak-henti-hentinya tertawa lebar.

"Mikotoooo! Ssttt!" Kushina kemudian membungkam mulut Mikoto.

Sementara Minato dengan Misaki…

"Minato, selama aku pergi, tolong jaga Kushina ya!" kata Misaki.

"Baiklah Kaa-san"

"Tolong tinggal di apartement Kushina untuk sementara waktu"

"Baik Kaa-san"

"Dan ini beberapa vitamin untukmu. Yang berwarna putih agar kau tetap sehat. Yang warna merah agar kau tidak kekurangan darah. Yang hijau, karena kau lelah, makanya aku memberi vitamin ini satu saja"

"Baiklah Kaa-san"

"Dan yang ini untuk Kushina. Aku tau dia lelah, makanya aku mempersiapkan ini"

Misaki kemudian memberikan semua obat-obatan itu ke Minato. Tanpa sepengetahuan Minato, obat yang berwarna hijau itu merupakan obat yang dapat membuatnya menggoda Kushina. Sedangkan obat untuk Kushina merupakan obat tidur. *Misaki licik* #plak *poor author*

Sorenya, setelah mengantar Misaki dan Hito, Kushina dan Minato pulang ke apartement Kushina dengan mobil Minato. *Minato: akhirnya mobilku kembali*

Saat sampai di apartementnya…

"Tadaima" ucap Kushina lesu.

"Okaeri" sambungnya. Kushina kemudian langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Minato sedang membawa barang-barangnya.

Minato membawa 2 koper penuh. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar yang kemarin ia pakai.

"DIMANA KASUR LAMAKU?" ucap Kushina histeris. Minato yang kaget, kemudian masuk ke kamar Kushina. Kushina sedang meratapi kamarnya yang sudah di ganti dengan perabotan yang serba putih-biru.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato yang panik. Kushina yang sedang duduk hanya terdiam.

"Oh, ini pasti kerjaan kakek. Saat umurku menginjak 17 tahun. Kamarku berubah menjadi seperti kamar Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Aku kaget, semua perabotanku berubah dari saat aku pergi sekolah pagi hari dan pada siang harinya perabotannya berubah" jelas Minato. Kushina kemudian bangun dan berdiri di depan Minato.

Badan Kushina jatuh dalam pelukan Minato. Minato yang kaget kemudian melihat ke wajah Kushina yang memejamkan matanya.

"Kau lelah ya?" Tanya Minato lembut.

"Iya. Sangat lelah. Jadi, bolehkah kita melewatkan apa yang diimpi-impikan sepasang pengantin?" kata Kushina dengan muka memerah.

"Boleh, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu" kata Minato sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kushina.

"Baiklah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Nanti barang-barangmu biar ku bantu membereskannya" kata Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Minato.

"Iya. Pergilah" Minato kemudian kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membereskan baju-bau dan buku-bukunya.

_I'd chatch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on the blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

"Sara-san?" batin Minato. Kemudian ia mengangkat telfon dari Sara itu.

"Moshi-moshi. Minato di sini"

"_Moshi-moshi. Minato, ini aku Sara. Bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Kushina? Menyenangkan?"_

"Hm… Eng… Lumayan" jawab Minato. Setelah jawaban Minato tadi, hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Tak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kalian.

"Minato. Aku sudah selesai, kau sudah bisa mandi sekarang" kata Kushina. Kata-kata Kushina yang terdengar oleh Sara. Dan itu membuat Sara mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku segera mandi" kata Minato.

"_Kau mau mandi ya?"_ Tanya Sara coba mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Iya. Oke, sampai jumpa" kemudian Minato menutup percakapan tersebut.

Kemudian Sara mengunci telponnya dan menangis keras. Lalu ia berusaha untuk tenang. Hirota hanya bisa mendengar isak tangis anaknya dari balik pintu kamar anaknya itu. Sara kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tou… Tou-san. Kenapa Tou-san ada di sini?" kata Sara sambil mengusap matanya.

"Sara, jangan berbohong lagi" kata Hirota sambil memeluk Sara.

"Tou-san… Tou-san ke… kenapa?" Tanya Sara terisak dengan suara parau.

"Aku tau si Namikaze itu membuatmu menangis setiap saat, walaupun kau menutupinya. Aku ahu hatimu selalu menangis karena si Namikaze itu juga" kata Hirota sambil mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Tou-san! Dunia tidak adil. Hiks… kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?" tangis Sara di pelukan Hirota.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Hirota. Sara kemudian pergi ke arah garasi, meninggalkan Hirota yang memandangnya sedih. Ia pun pergi ke sebuah klub malam.

MinaKushi Apartement…

"Maaf ya. Makan malammu yang pertama hanya ramen instan" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum meringis.

"Oh, tak apa" kemudian Minato kembali menyantap ramen instannya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, seperti seorang suami istri yang menikah atas kemauan mereka sendiri. Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka membereskan barang-barang Minato yang masih belum di bereskan.

"Selesai" ucap Minato sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan tisu.

"Ya selesai" kata Kushina. Saat ia menoleh ke tas yang ada di ranjang Minato.

"Minato, ini isinya apa?" Tanya Kushina heran sambil menunjuk ke arah tas Minato.

"Oh itu isinya obat-obat, buku, dan laptopku" kata Minato sambil mengeluarkan obat yang di beri Misaki.

"Ini, untukmu, dari Kaa-san" Minato kemudian menyerahkan obat-obat yang di berikan MIsaki.

"Oh, Arigatou!" kata Kushina, kemudian pergi ke dapur dan meminumnya. Begitu juga dengan Minato yang beberapa saat kemudian muncul setelah meminumnya.

Kushina yang merasakan efek duluan kemudian mulai mengantuk, "Minato, aku tidur dulan ya!"

Kushinayang menguap ekmudian masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi, Minato kemudian juga ikut masuk ke kamar Kushina dan mulai menggoda Kushina.

"Kushina, kau tampak sangat menawan hari ini. Kau seperti bintang yang ada di malam ini" kata Minato tanpa sadar.

Kushina yang sudah setengah tertidur kemudian menyuruh Minato keluar. Tapi, bukannya keluar, Minato malah mengunci kamar Kushina dan mengambil kuncinya.

"Minato, ku suruh kau keluar, sekarang!" perintah Kushina. Setelah sepenuhnya bangun, Kushina melihat Minato telah melepas bajunya. Tubuhnya yang six-pack itu membuat muka Kushina memerah.

"Minato! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina histeris.

"Aku? Hanya ingin menjadikanmu milikku selamanya" kemudian Minato memeluk Kushina.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Kembali sana ke kamarmu!" Kushina yang mukanya sudah sangat merah melepaskan pelukan Minato. Kemudian ia mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kunci… kuncinya kemana?" Tanya Kushina bingung. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Minato sudah siap-siap untuk memeluknya.

"Kyaaaa…."

Paginya…

Kring…

Kushina bangun di kasurnya yang empuk. Ia kemudian mengingat-ngingat kejadian kemarin dan tadi malam. Ia ingat dengan jelas kejadian tadi malam. Dimana Minato menjadikannya sebagai miliknya. Tapi, ia hanya bisa pasrah, mengingat memang begitulah nasibnya. Ia melihat Minato masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Minato yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

Kushina kemudian memalingkan kepalanya dari tatapan Minato yang menurutnya seperti malaikat di luar, tapi maut di dalamnya. Minato kemudian berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Kushina kemarin hingga tadi malam. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia telah membuat Kushina sangat marah padanya.

"Ehm… Kushina. Ng… Aku… Minta maaf" katanya dengan muka memerah.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kushina ketus.

"Yang tadi malam itu… aku benar-benar merasa bersalah"

"Lalu? Kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu?" Tanya Kushina yang mulai penasaran.

"Ya, karena… kau adalah istriku. Dan seorang istri harus memaafkan suaminya" jawab Minato dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kemudian Kushina membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Minato. Dan memandangnya dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Kau tau? Kau merebut ciuman pertamaku. Dan sekarang kau sudah menjadikanku milikmu. Bukan hanya memperkosaku. Kau juga membuat banyak tandamu padaku" kata Kushina sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Hei hei… aku kan tidak memperkosamu. Kau sudah sah menjadi milikku" bantah Minato.

Kushina kemudian tersenyum pada Minato, "Kau ini! Ya sudah aku mau menyiapkan sarapan. Dan tentunya aku mau mandi dulu"

Kemudian Kushina melihat ke dalam selimut, kemudian menatap Minato dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Minato. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan keadaanku ini ya?" Kushina tersenyum membunuh ke arah Minato.

Minato yang bingung kemudian melihat ke bawah selimut, kemudian mukanya memerah seperti rambut Kushina.

"Ah… A… Ja… Jadi… Apa yang… Ng… Harus… Aku lakukan?" Tanya Minato gugup.

"Kau harus keluar dari kamarku. Sekarang!" perintah Kushina. Kemudian Kushina menarik selimut dan menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut. Tapi, sebuah tangan mengelus rambutnya.

"Rambutmu ini lembut, sangat cantik" goda Minato. Kushina hanya menghela nafas.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Kushina yang bingung.

"Ng… kalau aku menyiksamu seperti tadi malam bagaimana?" Tanya Minato tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ku bunuh kau kali ini. Malam ini aku akan menyiapkan banyak benda-benda tajam di sekitarku"

"Kau bercanda"

"Aku serius. Dengan sekali tusukan, aku akan membunuhmu"

"Baiklah, sekarang, kau mau mandi atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja mau!"

"Ya sudah. Aku kunci pintunya ya"

"Eh… Kembalikan kunciku" Minato kemudian berlari ke arah pintu kamar Kushina dan menuju ke ruangan tengah.

Duk…

Kaki Kushina tersandung kaki Minato yang kebetulan ada di depannya, dan Kushina pun menimpa tubuh Minato

Cklek…

"Kushi… na" Misaki yang membuka pintu apartement Kushina secara tiba-tiba itu kaget, pemandangan yang sangat 'mengejutkan' menyambutnya di pagi yang damai itu. Kushina yang berpenampilan seperi itu menimpa tubuh Minato yang hanya memakai celana pendeknya.

"KAA… KAA-SAN!"

Srshhh…

Gemericik air terdengar dari kamar mandi yang sedang di pakai oleh Minato. Malam ini hingga malam-malam yang akan datang, Minato akan tidur di kamar Kushina. Kushina yang sedang mengganti sprainya melihat darah di atas sprai berwarna putih itu.

"Kushina, tolong ambilkan celanaku di lemari ya" kata Minato dari kamar mandi.

Kushina sebagai istri yang baik mengambilkan celana untuk Minato. Setelah itu, ia menyerahkan handuk itu ke Minato lewat pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka.

"Arigatou" tak beberapa lama Minato keluar dari kamar mandi, kemudian ia melihat Kushina dengan muka yang di tekuk. Kemudian ia melihat ke wajah Kushina. Tapi, Kushina selalu menghindar.

"Kenapa? Kau malu denganku?" Tanya Minato.

"Bukan. Aku menyadari banyak hal ketika Kaa-san datang tadi. Yang pertama seharusnya aku memang menjadi milikmu. Ke dua, aku malu kepada mu. Yang ke tiga, aku sangat malu pada Kaa-san"

Minato yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil dengan pernyataan yang Kushina berikan barusan.

Saat Misaki datang…

"KAA… KAA-SAN!"

"Mina… Kushi… Ya ampun. Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Misaki yang masih agak terkejut.

"Eng… Kami…" jawab Minato.

"Pasti kalian sudah melakukannya kan?"

"TI… TIDAK!" jawab mereka bersamaan

"Bohong! Kata Misaki.

"TIDAK!"

"Hh… Ya sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Kushina itu belum di sentuh atau belum. Ternyata, tebakanku benar. Minato tidak dapat menjaga hasratnya" kata Misaki sambil keluar.

Back to story…

"Hohohoho… Jadi, kau malu? Begitu?"

"Bukan begitu! Tapi…" Minato kemudian menarik wajah Kushina dalam-dalam, sehingga ia dapat mengecup pipi Kushina.

"Kurang kerjaan. Apa kau tak punya kerjaan lain? Oh iya, aku baru ingat, hari ini hari Minggu dan juga hari pertama musim gugur. Bukannya marah atau apapun itu. Lebih baik kau duduk saja dulu di ruang tengah, nanti aku akan keluar" Minato yang mangut-mangut dengan kata-kata Kushina kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Cepat!" kemudian Minato berlari ke ruang tengah. Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Galak sekali ke suaminya sendiri" kata Minato.

"Aku mendengar itu kepala duren berduri" kata Kushina dari dalam. Sontak, itu membuat Minato duduk di ruang tengah dengan tenang.

5 Menit…

10 Menit…

30 Menit…

"Lama sekali beres-beresnya" gumam Minato. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ia melihat Kushina yang tertidur dengan wajah yang damai dan sejuk di meja. Ia melihat cara tidur Kushina yang tidak biasa, seperti terkena suatu biusan.

"Kushina…" saat Minato memegang badan Kushina, badan Kushina kemudian terjatuh dan tersungkur ke lantai.

Minato yang panik kemudian menggendong badan Kushina dan segera berlari meninggalkan apartement.

"Hoi, Kushina… Bangunlah!" kata Minato panik.

"Uhuk… To… Long… Aku… Sudah… Ti… Dak… Kuat…" kata Kushina dengan tersengal-sengal.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Selamat hingga chapter 5! Yeay! Akhirnya, chapter 5 bisa update!

Sekarang, silahkan nikmati chapter 5 ya!

Jaa ne~

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sorry Kushina © Namikaze Akane**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, and blablabla…**

**Rated: Teen (Not M!)**

**Main character: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina**

**Languange: So pasti Indonesia**

**Warning: Typo, alur abal-abal, and Update pending**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Don't be a silent reader! Okay?**

**Ready**

**Take and…**

**Action!**

Saat sampai di parkiran, Minato kemudian langsung memasukkan Kushina ke kursi belakang. Tanpa fikir panjang, Minato langsung membawa mobilnya dengan kencang ke rumah sakit.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Minato langsung menggendong Kushina dengan ala bridal style. Kushina kemudian di tangani oleh 2 dokter sekaligus.

"Keluarga Uzumaki Kushina" kata seorang perawat.

Minato yang mendengarnya langsung berlari kecil ke arah perawat tersebut.

"Anda suda di tunggu oleh dokter di dalam" kata perawat tersebut. Minato kemudian masuk ke ruang UGD itu.

Selang oksigen telah di pasangkan ke tubuh Kushina. Bibirnya menunjukkan betapa sesaknya nafasnya saat itu. Tak Minato sangka kalau saja ia tak masuk ke kamarnya tadi, mungkin ia telah membunuh Kushina.

"Apa yang terjadi pada istri saya?" Tanya Minato khawatir.

Sang dokter tersenyum lega dan bangga, "Jika saja anda terlambat menemukan dan membawa nona ini. Mungkin ia sudah meninggalkan anda, tuan muda Namikaze"

Minato juga merasa sedikit lega dengan keadaan Kushina saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Sepertinya ia diracuni dengan karbon monoksida. Biasanya, kasus seperti ini terjadi, saat seseorang meninggalkan teman atau anaknya di dalam mobil dengan keadaan ac yang menyala. Jarang sekali orang melakukan ini di rumah ataupun ke dalam kamar" kata dokter tersebut sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas pengetahuan anda" Minato kemudian kembali terpaku dengan keadaan Kushina.

. . .

Pi… Pi…

"Namikaze-sama. Namikaze-sama, bangun" Minato kemudian terbagun.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Istri anda akan ami pindahkan ke ruang inap. Jadi, anda tolong bergeser"

Minato kemudian menggeser semua barang-barang yang mengganggu kepindahan Kushina.

Grek… Grek… Grek…

Kushina kemudian berpindah ke kamar rawat inap. Ia masih memakai selang oksigen tersebut.

_I'd chatch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on the blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

"Halo?"

"Minato. Kau di mana?" tanya Misaki dari seberang sana.

"Hn? Di… Rumah sakit"

"APA? SIAPA YANG SAKIT?"

"Kushina. Ia di racun orang tak di kenal"

"Hah? Ba… Baiklah-"

"Kaa-san tak usah ke sini. Biar aku yang mengurusnya sendiri"

"Ugh… Tapi, Kaa-"

"Sudah. Baiklah, aku tutup. Jaa ne~"

Misaki yang penasaran kemudian kembali masuk ke mobilnya. Ia masih menatap jendela apartement Kushina yang pecah dari bawah.

'Tindak kejahatan yang sangat rapi, Hirota' batin Misaki sambil tersenyum miris.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

_I'd chatch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on the blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

"Halo, Kaa-san" jawab Minato.

"Halo, Minato. Bagaimana keadaan Kushina saat ini?" tanya Misaki yang tidak terlalu khawatir karena ia sudah di berikan kesempatan menjenguk satu kali.

"Kushina? Bisa di bilang saat ini dia sudah siuman. Tetapi belum banyak bicara" kata Minato sambil melihat Kushina yang sedang memakan makanan yang di sediakan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Oh… Sayang sekali ya… Minggu-minggu pertama kalian sebagai sepasang pengantin, hanya di habiskan di rumah sakit" kata Misaki agak miris.

"Ya, begitulah" sela Minato dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Ya sudah. Kaa-san akan ke sana nanti. Jaa ne~"

Obrolan singkat itu terputus. Minato kemudian kembali focus ke Kushina.

"Kaa-san. Eh?"

"Hn. Ia bertanya tentang mu. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja…" ucapa Kushina terputus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Tak perlu aku jelaskan lagi"

"Kenapa? Kan-"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara panjang lebar. Itu saja" kemudian Kushina kembali menaikkan selimutnya. Ia kembali tidur.

"Kenapa? Kau sejak kejadian itu tidak mau bicara banyak padaku? Hn?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kushina. Minato kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Aku keluar dulu. Mau membereskan kamar sebelum kepulanganmu" Minato melangkah keluar.

Sreg…

'Sudah pergi…' Kushina kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangannya.

Selang infus, terus ia bawa kemana-mana. Kushina mengelilingi rumah sakit itu dengan gerakan yang amat lambat. Kakinya terasa berat ketika ia gerakkan.

"Ukh…" rintihnya.

'Keparat para penguntit yang mengincar nyawaku itu' Kushina terus berjalan dengan langkah yang amat berat.

Banyak para pengunjung rumah sakit yang merasa iba pada Kushina. Dan tak sedikit juga suster-suster serta perawat lainnya yang menawarkannya kursi roda.

"Ojou-sama. Lebih baik anda-"

"Maaf, tapi aku lebih suka berjalan dengan kakiku sendiri di banding dengan bantuan alat-alat medis. Buat apa aku memiliki kaki bukan?"

"Ta-"

"Maaf, aku masih mau berjalan" Kushina kemudian meninggalkan suster yang berniat menolongnya tadi.

. . .

"Kuat juga kau, bocah tengik" kata Hirota sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hh… Tentu saja. Buktinya aku masih bisa bertahan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Kau tidak menyangkanya bukan?" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang, aku akan memberikanmu pilihan, sama seperti sebelum kau melayani Sara. Pilihan pertama, bunuh Misaki, Hito, serta Hiruto, lalu kau meninggalkan Minato. Atau yang kedua, bunuh Minato, lalu kau juga harus segera menghilang. Bagaimana?"

"Dasar licik! Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu masuk ke dalam jebakanmu itu? Yang benar saja. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi"

"Baiklah. Yang ketiga, kau, Minato, serta keluarga Namikaze itu aku sengsarakan, dan kalian semua akan mati pelan-pelan"

"Aku memilih yang ke empat. Aku, melaporkanmu pada pihak yang berwenang, menjadi istri serta menantu yang baik bagi keluarga Namikaze, menunggu eksekusimu dengan sabar, dan hidup dengan tenang setelahnya" ucap Kushina tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah, aku meyarankan yang pertama, tetapi karena kau memilih yang ke empat, alias tidak ada, maka kau, akan menunggu detik-detik kematianmu" Hiruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kushina di gudang rumah sakit yang gelap tersebut.

Kushina tersungkur, 'Ringkih… Jika kau memaksakan untuk menjadi kuat, akan ada konsekuensinya'

. . .

"Hn? Kushina. Kau… darimana?" tanya Minato bingung.

Kushina kemudian masuk ke ruangannya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Minato. Kemudian ia langsung masuk ke selimutnya, yang di bantu oleh Minato.

"Ada apa? Kok kau keluar?" tanya Minato yang masih bingung.

"Entahlah. Seolah-olah ada magnet yang menarikku untuk keluar. Magnet dari kegelapan" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum miris.

"Oh. Jadi sekarang-" ucapan Minato terputus dengan dengkuran halus Kushina.

Krr… Krr…

'Tidur terus dari tadi' batin Minato heran.

. . .

"Tadaimaaaa…" Misaki masuk bersama dengan Hito dan Hiruto.

"Okaeri" jawab Minato dan Kushina. Kushina sdang makan, ia di suapi oleh Minato.

"Oh, sedang makan. Lanjutkan saja, jangan hiraukan kami" Misaki tersenyum canggung dengan kehadirannya di sana.

"Kaa-san mau bicara dengan Minato kan? Tak apa, aku bisa makan sendiri" Kushina kemudian mengambil mangkok dari tangan Minato.

"Ooh.. Gomen ne Kushina" Two Mi itu kemudian keluar.

. . .

"Kaa-san. Kushina, ia berubah total. Dari yang dulunya cerewet, nggak mau di bantu sama sekali, malah jadi pendiam, ringkih dan mudah _down_" keluh Minato ke Misaki.

"Lalu?" tanya Misaki. Sontak itu membuat Minato menjadi bingung.

"Apa kau mau menceraikannya dengan keadaannya itu?" lanjutnya.

Minato benar-benar bimbang, ia harus memilih, antara egonya dan kebaikan Kushina selama ini.

"Aku…"

"Hatimu lemah. Karena kau belum mencintainya sepenuhnya. Jangan karena kau baru mengenalnya, kau tidak memikirkan hatinya itu" Misaki kemudian meninggalkan Minato untuk berfikir.

. . .

'Egoku, dan kebaikan Kushina selama ini. Jika di fikir, presentasinya lebih besar ke kebaikan Kushina' batin Minato terus mengatakan hal yang sama.

Ia mencari udara segar di luar rumah sakit. Ia keluar menuju dome besar di kebun sayap kanan.

Kemudian ia melihat Sara dengan tangan yan menutupi mulutnya. Seperti ia ingin muntah.

'Hn… Sara? Untuk apa dia kesini?' Minato kemudian mengikuti Sara ke sebuah ruangan.

'Dokter Spesialis Kandungan?' Minato semakin penasaran. Ia kemudian berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_Selamat Ojou-sama. Anda sedang hamil" _ujar seorang dokter dari dalam.

"_Ta… Tapi… Ba… Bagaimana mungkin?" _Sara semakin bingung. Ia tak percaya bahwa dirinya tengah hamil. Begitu juga dengan Minato.

"_Apa maksud anda? Apa anda belum menikah?" _Dokter itu kaget dengan keadaan Sara saat ini.

"_A… Apa anda tidak bisa melakukan aborsi?" _Minato kaget setelah mendengar semua percakapan Sara dengan dokter tersebut.

"_Gomen ne. Aku tidak mau membunuh seseorang. Jika aku menyediakan aborsi, aku tidak sanggup menanggung semua dosanya kelak"_

"_Aku mohon… Hiks… Berapapun harganya… aku akan membayarnya… Hiks…"_

"_Gomen ne. Aku tidak mau. Walaupun sebanyak apapun anda membayarku, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Jujur, dulu aku ingin memiliki anak, dan di umur pernikahanku yang ke 5, aku baru memiliki anak. Sedangkan kau, sebelum menikah, sudah mendapatkan anak. Gomen, aku tidak dapat membantumu"_

"_Tapi tolong… Hiks…"_

"_Silahkan anda keluar"_

Minato kemudian segera menghindar. Tapi terlambat, Sara sudah membuka pintu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia langsung memeluk Minato dengan erat.

"HUAAAA…. HIKS… MINATO…" tangis Sara. Minato hanya bisa kembali memeluk Sara.

"Mi… Minato!" Misaki kemudian menarik Minato dari pelukan Sara.

"Kau, perempuan jalang! Berani-beraninya kau merebut anakku dari pelukan menantuku"

Plak…

Satu tamparan melayang ke Sara. Minato yang melihatnya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Gomen kalau aku mengganggu kehidupan yang seharusnya ku miliki. Jangan salahkan aku karena aku telah merebut anakmu dari pelukan menantumu itu" Sara kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan segera meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu.

**TBC**

**Gomen minna-san! Akane, nggak bisa ngepublish kelanjutan NLWSS dalam 2 hari kedepan. Tetapi, besok, baru bisa! *APA BEDANYA?!***

**Oke, tunggu chapter 6 Sorry, Kushina dan Chapter 1 'My Idol, My Boy Friend'**

**Jaa ne~**


End file.
